La última
by paolamendoza
Summary: Paso 1: Huye hasta encontrar escondite. Paso 2: No salgas de tu escondite. Paso 3: Si te encuentran, corre por tu vida.
1. El inicio

**I**

Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas lograban avanzar respirando agitadamente por la boca. La brisa húmeda del helado viento me golpeaba las mejillas haciéndome sentir como si cientos de agujas pequeñas se clavaran en mis poros. Tenía entumidos los dedos de mis manos y pies. Faltaba una cuadra más para llegar a la preparatoria y a lo lejos logré escuchar el timbre que anunciaba la entrada.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamé para mí misma mientras apresuraba el paso.

Justo cuando los prefectos estaban por cerrar el portón llegué. Me puse en cuclillas intentando recuperar el aliento. Mr. Yosh me miró con desapruebo agitando su cabeza en negación mientras que Miss. Adal me pedía que entrara para que pudieran cerrar.

— Gracias —logré articular.

Me encaminé por el pasillo dándome prisa a llegar a mi locker que para mala fortuna estaba hasta el tercer piso. Casi caigo de frente en las escaleras al desatarse las cintas de mis tenis pero no tuve tiempo de detenerme a abrocharlas. Las manos me temblaban y aún estaba agitada. No quise ni ir al baño a verme en un espejo pues sabía de antemano que mi cabello era una madeja de frizz debido al clima húmedo y mi rostro posiblemente más pálido que la leche. Una vez que logré abrir el candado del viejo cubo de aluminio que me habían asignado hacía casi dos años sentí un fuerte golpe en el dedo gordo del pie al caer una pila de libros de éste. Escuché risas y carcajadas y al girarme vi a la bola de engreídos, los niños de papi cuya vida parecía la perfección andando. Adam, Kyo, Josh y Takeru estaban mirándome como si fuese yo su bufón. Sentí un golpe de calor generado por la vergüenza y me agaché a recoger mis cosas sin prestarle más atención.

— Hey, guapa —escuché que gritó uno de ellos y al girarme recibí un golpe en la frente de una bola de papel y perdí el equilibrio cayendo de sentón al piso. Más risas se hicieron escuchar y estuve a punto de llorar cuando un ángel apareció en la escena.

— ¡Basta! Vayan a sus salones ahora mismo si no quieren una sanción —el profesor Andrew, de literatura inglesa, llegó a ayudarme a levantar. Los chicos pronto desaparecieron de ahí y no volví a verlos—. ¿Estás bien, Kari? —sus ojos verdes me inspiraban mucha paz y no pude más que sonreír agradeciéndole su noble gesto.

— Sí. Gracias, profesor Andrew —me entregó un par de libros que había levantado y los volví a colocar en mi locker.

— El señor Jeffers no ha llegado, aún estás a tiempo de entrar al salón sin que descubra tu retraso —murmuró en voz baja y guiñó su ojo derecho formándosele unos hoyuelos en las mejillas al sonreír.

— Gracias.

Sin más corrí al primer piso en donde se hallaba el aula de cómputo. Así inició mi regreso de vacaciones de invierno.

* * *

Para cuando dieron las 11:20am ya mi estómago hacía quejidos de hambre que me costaba mucho callarlo. Estábamos a mitad de la clase de biología y aunque la evolución darwiniana era un tema de mi interés, con tantas ganas de comer que sentía no podía concentrarme. Aún faltaba otra media hora para el almuerzo.

Por la ventana miré a los del otro grupo jugando fútbol. No entendía cómo es que disfrutaban jugar en la cancha húmeda y lodosa, con la ventisca de lluvia empapándolos ligeramente. Yo prefería una y mil veces estar adentro del salón.

Como portero se hallaba Josh. Era judío, se había mudado a Odaiba junto con sus padres éste año así que era relativamente nuevo en la preparatoria, de nacionalidad británica, nacido en Sheffield. Debía admitir que tenía un acento muy atractivo. En el equipo estaban sus otros compañeros excepto Takeru. Incliné un poco mi banco esperando lograr verlo y perdí el equilibrio cayendo al suelo con el banco casi encima de mí.

— ¡Hikari! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el profesor Jodd.

— Sí. Lo siento —me levanté sintiéndome terriblemente apenada. Al menos unos treinta pares de ojos estaban clavados en mí y enseguida se escucharon murmullos.

La clase continuó y al girar a mi derecha vi a Yolei, mi mejor amiga, con semblante de desaprobación.

Y mientras me preguntaba si en algún momento mi mala suerte se acabaría, mi estómago emitió un ruido tan fuerte que la mayoría de los que estaban en el salón voltearon a verme.

Al diablo con mi vida.

* * *

Le di una probada al pudín de chocolate y no me pareció que supiera tan mal. Como música de fondo se tenía a Justin Bieber pero quienes menos parecían disfrutarla eran las señoras que servían la comida.

La cafetería era ese lugar en donde podía sentirme segura. Había tanta gente que lo último que recibía era atención. Por un lado se encontraban los del equipo de básquetbol, por otro los juniors, hijos de papi, luego los artistas, los rebeldes, los traficantes. No había entendido por qué los llamaban así y tampoco se me apetecía acercarme a preguntarles. Después estaban las porristas y enseguida los geeks.

Mientras que en un rincón, nuestro rincón, nos hallábamos Yolei, Davis, Cody y yo. No teníamos etiqueta ni identidad en el zoológico llamado "Preparatoria Azabu de Odaiba". Nuestro objetivo era poder sobrellevar cada día pasando desapercibidos hasta terminar y poder ir cada uno a la universidad que deseábamos. Lo cual era un tema bastante inquietante. Llevaba años junto a ellos, prácticamente toda nuestra infancia y adolescencia, ahora que nos hallábamos en una etapa que requería tomar decisiones para nuestro futuro ellos, que siempre me habían parecido más seguros y decididos que yo, no tenían ni idea de qué querían hacer con su vida. En cuanto a mí…

— Oye Kari, ¿cómo vas con los trámites de UCLA? —preguntó Cody.

— Pues bien. Esperando que me den respuesta sobre la beca para manutención del gobierno.

— ¿Y has hablado con tu mamá? —dijo Davis con la boca llena de espagueti. Yolei le dio un golpe en el brazo diciéndole que era de mala educación.

— Sí. Creo que vendrá a fin de mes para ayudarme a buscar casa allá e ir al banco a hacer el depósito y todo eso.

— ¡Qué genial! ¿Hace cuánto que no la ves? —preguntó mi amiga.

— Mmm… unos tres meses si no es que más —terminé mi pudín y dejé el plato sobre la charola de comida. Mi mamá era enfermera y había sido transferida a un hospital en Fukuoka casi al otro extremo de a isla por lo que casi no la veíamos. Yo vivía con Tai, mi hermano mayor, pero pasaba tan poco tiempo en casa que era casi como vivir sola. A lo lejos divisé a Takeru entrando y Jossy, una porrista americana de cabello rubio falso y grandes pechos, que se creía la dueña del mundo, se acercó a besarlo apasionadamente. Me giré antes de devolver la comida.

— ¿Ustedes cómo van? —mis amigos se miraron entre sí pero sin decir algo—. ¿Qué pasa?

— Pues… —comenzó Cody—. Esta mañana recibí mi carta de aceptación al Instituto Max Planck de Matemáticas.

— ¿Qué! —exclamó Yolei y se acercó a darle un abrazo—. ¡Cody, qué genial!

— ¡Felicidades! —dije yo, y enseguida volteamos a ver a Davis.

— ¿Irás al Max Planck? —se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja. Cody se puso serio y Yolei y yo nos miramos sin entender por qué parecía molesto.

— Así es.

— Yo también iré al Max Planck —dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

— Espera… ¿tú? —inquirí sorprendida. Davis no era precisamente el más inteligente del grupo, siempre estaba recibiendo reportes por faltas o no llevar tareas. ¿Cómo había logrado entrar a un instituto tan prestigioso si apenas y podía acabar de leer un capítulo de La Odisea?

— También fui aceptado por ellos excepto que yo iré al de Química en Mainz.

— ¡Davis! ¡Eso es genial! —exclamó Yolei inclinándose para abrazarlo.

— Ambos estarán en Alemania. Al menos podrán verse seguido —dije sin caer en cuenta que era un tema delicado para Yolei. Las separaciones no eran lo suyo.

— Hablando de eso —dijo mi amiga acomodándose sus lentes—. Yo estaré en Italia.

— ¿Italia? —eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Yo esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Sí. Iré a estudiar Historia del arte.

— ¿Cuándo lo decidiste? —preguntó Davis igual de sorprendido que nosotros.

— Hace tiempo, sólo no había querido decirlo hasta que fuera oficial. Cody sonrió y por su gesto entendí que había sido su cómplice y él ya lo sabía.

— O sea que ya es oficial —afirmé.

De pronto el peso de la realidad cayó sobre mis hombros haciéndome sentir chiquita y miserable. Mis amigos estarían en el mismo continente mientras que yo volaría a miles de kilómetros para residir en un lugar diferente. Ya no más chismes en la cafetería, no más tardes de pizza y películas los sábados. Se terminarían las salidas al centro y las pijamadas en casa de Yolei. Comencé a sentir un nudo en la garganta y tuve que tragarme las ganas de llorar. Sí lo haría pero ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

Gracias al cielo fui salvada por la campana y pronto comenzaron a levantarse para volver a sus aulas. Me acerqué a un bote de basura para tirar los restos de comida y dejar ahí la charola cuando Jossy se acercó fingiendo no verme y los restos de su almuerzo fueron a parar a mi blusa blanca del uniforme. La rubia hizo tanto escándalo que por una breve fracción el tiempo se paralizó y todos posaron sus ojos en nosotras.

— Opss. No te vi —dijo simplemente antes de echarse a reír al igual que el escuadrón de ignorantes que la seguía.

Salí apresurada al baño para limpiarme. Aquél día ya se sentía como infierno.

* * *

Para mi buena fortuna no tuve la última clase y nos dieron permiso de salir temprano. Después del incidente en la cafetería lo único que quería era llegar a casa y dormir, aunque probablemente llegaría a hacer tarea. Antes de salir pasé a dejar unos libros a mi locker. Se sentía agradable que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo observándome. Mi hermano me había advertido que la preparatoria no sería sencilla especialmente ahí en Odaiba e incluso mi mamá sugirió que me mudara a Tokyo pero sabía que ya habría suficientes gastos cuando me mudara a Los Ángeles para la universidad y dos años, finalmente, se pasaron casi volando.

Estaba acostumbrada a ser objeto de burla de Jossy, no era la primera vez que hacía algo así, durante todo el trayecto escolar me había escogido de conejillo de indias haciéndome pasar humillación tras humillación. Dado que era la sobrina del director, no la castigaban. Su familia aportaba tanto dinero a la preparatoria que ella era prácticamente como un trofeo más en la vitrina. Pero ya sólo debía aguantar unos cuantos meses para que la tortura finalizara.

Mientras me acomodaba los guantes antes de salir, crucé por el aula de música y algo ahí llamó mi atención: TK se hallaba sentado tocando la batería. Traía los audífonos puestos y golpeaba los platillos y tambores de tal forma que parecía que el mundo a su alrededor no existía. No había nadie más en la sala, ni siquiera el profesor Riley que en ocasiones se quedaba horas después de la salida para dar clases particulares a quien se lo pedía.

Volví a enfocar mi mirada en el rubio: se marcaban las venas de sus brazos y el cabello se despeinaba en cada movimiento. Tenía las mejillas rojas y pese al frío que se sentía, él estaba sudando. Me quedé ahí un rato observándolo, contemplando su atractivo físico además de esa pasión con la que tocaba el instrumento que de alguna manera me hacía sentir mariposas revoloteando en el estómago.

Takeru, mejor conocido como TK, tenía tiempo viviendo en Odaiba. Se había mudado de Francia junto con su madre cuando sus papás se divorciaron. Era presidente de grupo, líder del equipo de básquetbol y hasta donde yo sabía no había instrumento musical que no dominara. Decían las malas lenguas que era algo que traía de familia pues su hermano estaba en una banda. Dada su genética, era muy alto lo cual lo hacía atractivo, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Obviamente desde que puso un pie en la preparatoria se convirtió en _Mr. Popular_ y Jossy no perdió tiempo en conquistarlo convirtiéndose en la envidia de muchas.

El timbre sonó haciéndome salir de mi ensimismamiento y TK volteó a la puerta. Me agaché cayendo de pompis al suelo para que no me viera y rápido gatee hasta poder levantarme sin ser vista e ir a casa.

Con el corazón saltándome en el pecho y una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

 **Nuevo proyecto en avance! Espero que les guste! Dejen sus comentarios :D  
**

 **Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!**


	2. La fiesta

**II**

Otro relámpago iluminó la casa seguido de un fuerte trueno que hizo retumbar las ventanas. Tai le dio un trago a su cerveza sin inmutarse por la tormenta que estaba cayendo afuera mientras que yo me aferraba a la cobija que tenía encima junto a la esperanza de que mi hermano no decidiera largarse y abandonarme.

Aquél sábado había estado lloviendo torrencialmente durante todo el día, dadas las condiciones climáticas, los planes de mi hermano se habían cancelado. Pasamos la tarde limpiando la casa, por fin había podido hacer que pusiera orden en su habitación y me ayudara a cambiar un par de focos que no lograba alcanzar. Pedimos una pizza, que para nuestra buena suerte sí estaban repartiendo, y nos echamos en la sala a ver películas de terror. Comenzamos con zombies, después exorcismos y ahora veíamos una de leyendas urbanas. Esto, aunado a la tormenta que caía, me hacía sentir un tanto insegura en mi propia casa pero no podía admitirlo frente a mi hermano o me jugaría una de esas bromas pesadas que acabaría mandándome al hospital por un infarto.

Mi celular vibró bajo el cojín y miré el mensaje de Yolei:

 **Yolei:** _Hola, moco. Qué haces? Revisando el Facebook de TK como siempre? Haha_

 **Kari:** _No molestes, Yo. Tiempo de hermanos aquí._

 **Yolei:** _Suena tan divertido._

 **Kari:** _Yup._

 **Yolei:** _Quieres hacer algo realmente divertido?_

 **Kari:** _Mmm… qué cosa?_

 **Yolei:** _Fiesta en la mansión de Jossy. Cody anda allá y dice que casi toda la peparatoria está ahí incluyendo a TK._

Odiaba cuando lo mencionaba porque en automático sonreía al imaginarlo.

Sí. Me había ilusionado con Takeru desde el primer día de clases en la preparatoria al igual que todas las demás. Solía tener fantasías con él e imaginar lo que sería ser su novia o besarlo… pero a diferencia de las otras yo contaba con algo muy valioso: el sentido de realismo. Sabía que ni en aquí ni en ningún otro universo paralelo él se fijaría en mí, por lo tanto no me quedaba más opción que admirarlo de lejos. Finalmente alguien como él no estaba hecho para alguien como yo. Era como querer que el agua y el aceite formaran una mezcla homogénea.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Tai.

— Nadie.

— Kari.

— ¿Qué? —mi hermano me veía sin creerme.

— Tienes una sonrisa de idiota y quieres que crea que no es nadie. Ven acá —dado que yo estaba acostada y tenía los pies encima de sus piernas, para él fue más sencillo moverse y quitarme el celular.

— ¡Dame eso, Tai! —quise quitarle el celular pero él se levantó rápido del sillón.

— ¿Quién es TK?

— No es… nadie —forcejee en vano. Él era mucho más alto y fortachón que yo.

— Y estará en una fiesta. ¿Quién es Jossy? ¿No era la que te molestaba en la escuela? —me mordí el labio y agaché la cabeza—. Deberíamos ir a la fiesta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Yo no pienso ir.

— Bien. Te quedarás aquí sola en la casa y a como van las cosas no dudo que caiga otra tormenta pronto —miré hacia la ventana que se iluminó por un relámpago.

— ¡Tai! —mi hermano se encaminó a su cuarto mientras se quitaba la camiseta dejándola en el piso—. Dime que no piensas ir. ¡Es una fiesta de preparatoria!

— ¿Y qué? Posiblemente haya mucho alcohol y drogas —crucé los brazos refunfuñando de coraje. Quería muchísimo a mi hermano pero cuando se ponía de necio no había forma alguna de aguantarlo—. Cámbiate de ropa. Vamos a la fiesta.

— Yo no iré —dije decididamente.

— Kari… —Tai se acercó y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, agachando su rostro para poder verme de frente—. Eres mi hermanita y te quiero mucho pero tengo que decirte algo —fruncí el ceño sabiendo de antemano por su tono de voz que no me gustaría lo que tenía que decir—. Deja de ser tan boba. Pronto vas a cumplir 18 años. La vida se te está pasando y me preocupa que no estés tomando riesgos.

— Sí estoy tomando riesgos.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles?

— Pues… en unos meses más me iré a California, por si lo habías olvidado —Tai se separó escapándosele un profundo suspiro. En el momento en que decidí ir a estudiar a UCLA él fue el primero en oponerse. Dado que llevábamos mucho tiempo viviendo sólo nosotros dos, la idea de no tenerme en casa le partía el corazón. Y a decir verdad a mí también. Él era como mi mejor amigo.

— Quizás por eso mismo también debas ir a la fiesta. Sólo tenemos unos cuantos meses para divertirnos juntos —lo miré a los ojos. Su mirada me pedía que lo acompañara y pocas veces había sido así.

— Iré a cambiarme.

* * *

La fiesta resultó ser casi un festival de música. Había un DJ, gente fumando marihuana en el porche, adentro de la casa el olor a hierba quemada y tabaco era lo único que predominaba. En efecto casi toda la preparatoria estaba ahí pero también había jóvenes mayores, de la universidad probablemente.

No hizo falta llegar hasta la sala para que Tai se pusiera a bailar. Pronto fue a tomar un par de cervezas de la cocina y me dio una. Con una palmada en la espalda y un beso en la frente me dejó abandonada a mi suerte mientras se iba con un par de chicas a quienes me dio la impresión que ya conocía.

Mientras me paseaba en busca de Yolei fue inevitable sentirme fuera de lugar. Todas iban con vestidos apretados y tacones altos, yo llevaba unos jeans oscuros y botas sin tacón. Mi cabello, como siempre, recogido en una coleta baja y ni hablar del maquillaje. En tanto que unas parecían haber ido con un maquillista profesional yo sólo traía _Chapstick_ en los labios.

Al tomar la responsabilidad de hacer el quehacer en casa, más aparte las tareas de la escuela, preparar la comida, ir a hacer las compras, en fin. Apenas y me quedaba tiempo para dormir lo suficiente e invertir de eso en el glamour no era una opción. De igual forma la preparatoria pronto terminaría llevándose consigo aquellas personas prejuiciosas y vanidosas, para entrar al mundo real en donde, quería pensar, el intelecto era lo único que importaba.

— ¡Kari! —al girarme vi a Yolei saliendo de una habitación. Traía un vaso en la mano y parecía que había estado ya tomando lo suficiente. Se acercó y me dio un efusivo abrazo que casi nos tumba al piso—. ¡Me alegra tanto que vinieras!

— Dale las gracias a Tai.

— ¿También vino tu hermano? —en ese momento ambas volteamos hacia la chica de cabello rojizo que esbozó una amplia sonrisa al vernos. Era Sora, hacía un año y medio se había graduado de la preparatoria, cuando recién entramos, y durante un semestre fue nuestra mentora en clase de Liderazgo. Aunque nunca me lo habían confirmado, sabía que Tai y ella salieron un par de veces y, sin duda alguna, la pelirroja sentía una fuerte atracción hacia él.

— Sí. Debe andar por allá abajo —sin decir más se apresuró a bajar las escaleras no pudiendo ocultar su emoción.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Pues qué les hace tu hermano?

— ¡Yolei! —mi amiga se echó a reír.

— Mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí —ambas nos sobresaltamos al escuchar la voz de Jossy, quien venía acompañada de sus dos esclavas, Maggie y Hira. Llevaba un escotado vestido rojo que bien parecía una talla menor a la de ella y tacones altos del mismo color—. ¿Quién te invitó a mi casa, mosca muerta?

— Pues… —no sabía bien qué decir. La rubia había alzado tanto su tono de voz que ahora quienes se hallaban en el pasillo volteaban a vernos.

— Déjala en paz, Jossy. Sólo venimos a divertirnos —murmuró Yolei aunque su tono de voz delató los nervios que estaba sintiendo.

— ¿Ah si? En todo caso las dejo para que sigan divirtiéndose —se dio la media vuelta y apenas dio un paso, volvió a girarse hacia mí y me echó encima de la blusa el vaso de refresco con vodka haciendo que mi ropa interior se transparentara—. ¡Opss! Lo siento —murmuró cínicamente y todos cuantos habían presenciado la escena se echaron a reír. Me tragué unas inmensas ganas de llorar y salí corriendo de ahí, tropezando con el último escalón y cayendo de bruces al suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio. De no ser porque presentaba facciones algo toscas y estaba un poco más delgado, bien hubiera pasado por TK. Tenían un parecido asombroso.

— Sí —me ayudó a levantarme y me sacudí el polvo de las rodillas antes de sonreírle—. Muchas gracias.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —su preciosa sonrisa me cautivó por un momento.

— Yo… eh… Kari.

— Mucho gusto. Soy Matt —me estrechó una mano en forma de saludo—. ¿Un accidente? —señaló a mi blusa mojada y me mordí el labio.

— ¿Sigues aquí, engendro? —Jossy iba bajando las escaleras, pero verla no causó algo en mí sino ver a TK que iba tras ella y parecía no haberse percatado de la situación.

— ¡Hey, no la llames así, Jossika! —exclamó Matt y me voltee a él. ¿Acaso estaba defendiéndome?

— ¿La conoces? —la rubia se quedó parada a media escaleras y se cruzó de brazos.

— Claro. Ella es mi novia —abrí los ojos de par en par y al girarme el rubio me tomó del rostro y me plantó un beso en los labios. Por un instante sentí que la fiesta se había detenido y todos los presentes nos miraban. Las piernas me temblaban a igual que el resto de mi cuerpo y mis sentidos tuvieron un corto circuito que no hice más que corresponder a su beso.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus reviews! Feliz año nuevo! :D**


	3. La advertencia

**III**

— ¿Desde cuándo Ishida y tú son novios? —bramó Tai tras dar un portazo al entrar al a casa. Ambos veníamos empapados de pies a cabeza.

¿Ishida? ¿Novios? Estaba tan confundida que no sabía ni qué responder. Tras aquél inesperado beso, mi hermano apareció en escena y me tomó del brazo para sacarme de la casa. Había estado diciendo un montón de cosas en el camino pero mi mente aún estaba clavada en los labios de aquél rubio y lo bien que besaba.

Después un montón de preguntas se amontonaron en mi mente. ¿Por qué me había besado? ¿Por qué había dicho que éramos novios? ¿Había sido todo para defenderme de Joss? ¡Yolei! Ella se había quedado en la fiesta, probablemente sabía algo más. Por ejemplo, ¿quién era Ishida?

Miré a mi hermano quien estaba frente a mí, cruzado de brazos, esperando a que respondiera.

— ¿Tú conoces al chico ese?

— ¿Eh?

— El que me besó.

— ¿Matt? —se rió cínicamente—. Todo mundo lo conoce, Kari. Fuimos juntos a la preparatoria pero nunca nos llevamos muy bien —asentí simplemente—. ¿Quieres decirme ya de dónde lo conoces tú?

— ¿La verdad? No lo conocía hasta ésta noche.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué te besó? —me encogí de hombros—. ¿Y por qué dijo que eran novios! —exclamó levantando el tono de voz.

— ¡No lo sé! No lo sé, Tai. Yo estaba arriba con Yolei y Joss me tiró encima su bebida y luego me corrió de la casa —mi hermano cambió su expresión y relajó los hombros—. Supongo que lo hizo para defenderme cuando me caí.

— Sea como haya sido no quiero volver a verte con él ni con su hermano.

— ¿Su hermano? —Tai asintió.

— Probablemente lo conoces. Takeru, va a la prepa contigo. Muchos lo llaman TK —mi corazón se aceleró así como el flujo sanguíneo en mis venas.

— ¿TK es su hermano? —bueno, eso explicaba el enorme parecido entre ellos—. ¿Y por qué llevan diferente apellido?

— No estoy muy seguro —mi hermano se encaminó a la cocina y yo lo seguí. Cogió una cerveza del refrigerador y la abrió tomándosela como si fuera agua—. Sus padres se separaron cuando eran niños y Matt se quedó con su papá.

— Ahh…

Bueno eso sí que era un misterio. Dado que Takaishi era muy popular y reflejaba perfección con su vida, jamás me habría imaginado que viniera de una familia disfuncional. Era presidente de casi todos los clubs habidos y por haber de la preparatoria, había participado en las olimpiadas de física y matemáticas, sabía artes marciales, tocaba la batería entre otros instrumentos, pertenecía al equipo de básquetbol y… emm… ¿qué más? ¡Ah sí! Era el chico más asediado por el clan femenino de Odaiba sencillamente por sus rasgos franceses.

— ¿Kari? —no había notado que mi hermano llevaba un buen rato hablándome.

— ¿Eh?

— Estás muy distraída. ¿Sigues pensando en Ishida? —lo miré simplemente intentando reprimir una sonrisa. Mis expresiones faciales solían ser muy transparentes y Tai… bueno, él me conocía como la palma de su mano—. Kari… —soltó con un suspiro—. No quiero que te vayas a enamorar de él. Ellos no son personas fiables.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Tai soltó un fuerte suspiro y se terminó su cerveza para después abrir otra.

— Matt tiene cierta fama —dijo sin más. Me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño incitándolo a continuar. Él me miró como dudando si decirlo o no pero finalmente y tras otro trago a su cerveza pareció armarse de valor—. Le gusta quitarle la virginidad las mujeres enamorándolas y luego las abandona para ir a preguntarle al mundo que lleva una virgen más —mis mejillas ardieron y abrí los ojos como platos sintiéndome tremendamente apenada y no estaba segura si era porque Tai me estaba llamando virgen o por la impresión que sus palabras me causaron—. Sí, lo sé —dijo él.

— ¡Es horrible!

— Terrible.

— ¡Es una canallada!

— Un imbécil.

— Pero… ¿cómo sabes…?

— Ya te lo dije, fuimos juntos a la preparatoria —sin más me acerqué y le arrebaté la botella de cerveza de las manos dándole un buen trago—. ¡Oye! —se quejó intentando quitármela pero me aparté de él—. No conozco a TK pero no dudo que venga de familia. Prométeme que no te acercarás a ellos ni aunque te busquen —asentí simplemente mientras por mi mente pasaban mil ideas e imágenes desagradables.

— Voy a darme un baño.

Fui a mi recámara y abrí la regadera. Mientras dejaba que el agua caliente recorriera de mi cabello a mis pies, algunas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Me sentía tonta de tan sólo haber disfrutado aquél breve beso. Pero más idiota por vivir día a día ilusionada con Takeru.

No podía imaginármelo como un robador de virginidades.

Terminé de bañarme y al salir miré mi celular que vibraba sobre la cama. Era un mensaje de un número que no tenía registrado en mi agenda:

 _"Hola, Kari… espero no te haya molestado el beso, intentaba ayudarte con Jossika para que no fuera a humillarte más. Que tengas linda noche. Atte: Matt Ishida. Por cierto! TK me pasó tu número, espero no te moleste."_

Mi corazón saltaba mezclado de emoción y nervios mientras mi mente se preguntaba desde cuándo TK tenía mi número de teléfono si jamás habíamos cruzado palabra alguna.

Y entre el ángel diciéndome que me olvidara del asunto y el diablo diciendo que le respondiera… escuché la voz maligna y por inercia le respondí a Matt:

 _"No te preocupes, no me molesté sólo me tomaste por sorpresa. Sólo espero que Joss olvide todo esto para el lunes. Gracias, Matt. Descansa."_

* * *

 **¿Enamorada? Might be... :)  
**


	4. La mentira

**IV**

— ¿Se ve mejor el rojo o el negro?

— ¿Es en serio, Hikari? ¡Tai te dijo que te olvidaras de Matt!

— Mmm… tienes razón. El negro —dejé el vestido rojo sobre la cama y me metí al baño para ponerme el otro. Yolei llevaba más de media hora sentada en la silla giratoria de mi escritorio intentando convencerme de no salir con el guapísimo rubio con quien llevaba varias semanas platicando por mensajes hasta que finalmente acepté salir con él. Sabía que mi hermano no estaría nada contento pero no tenía por qué enterarse, ¿o si? Finalmente sólo iría con Matt a tomar un café y platicar. Mi amiga suspiró al verme y con ánimo resignado se acercó a ayudarme a subir el cierre del vestido.

— Ponte los botines negros y el labial carmesí que te regalé en navidad —sonreí simplemente y terminé de arreglarme.

Aunque sólo había visto a Matt una vez que fue por TK a la preparatoria no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con él frente a frente pero no me parecía que fuera una mala persona como Tai lo describía. Pasábamos gran parte del día enviándonos mensajes, compartiendo imágenes, canciones y demás cosas irrelevantes que hallábamos graciosas y pensábamos que al otro le gustaría.

Era quizás esa sensación de saber que tenía _prohibido_ salir con él lo que me impulsaba a tomar decisiones espontáneas. Y vaya que últimamente se me daba hacer eso.

— ¿Cómo va lo de UCLA? —preguntó Yolei. Solté un fuerte suspiro al recordar el montón de pendientes en los que debía enfocarme ésta semana.

— Pues bien, supongo. Aún no encuentro un lugar dónde vivir. Quizás me quede en el campus un par de meses mientras me familiarizo con la ciudad. ¿Y tú cómo vas con lo de Italia? —a Yolei se le iluminó el rostro y esbozó una amplia sonrisa que delató su emoción.

— Pues ya tengo todo, incluyendo el lugar donde viviré. Es es una vecindad, o así le llaman allá, y el departamento tiene un balcón desde el que se puede ver el centro.

— ¿En serio? ¡Wow! Tienes que invitarme.

— Claro, siempre serás bienvenida en mi casa —dijo y ambas nos reímos. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé muy fuerte sintiendo un nudo formarse en la garganta.

— Te voy a extrañar mucho.

— Y yo a ti, Kari —sentí un par de lágrimas escurrir por mis mejillas—. ¡Pero ya! O se te va a caer el delineador y vas a arruinar el maquillaje. El guapo de Matty seguro ya te está esperando —sonreí simplemente y tomé un kleenex para limpiarme los ojos—. A todo esto no me has contado qué tal besa —mis mejillas enrojecieron y de pronto sentí mucho calor como si la habitación se sofocara debido a un incendio.

— Muy rico —respondí simplemente y me mordí el labio inferior.

— ¿Y lo dejarás robarte la virginidad?

— Eso y más… —ambas nos reímos. Alguien tocó dos veces el timbre de la casa y mi amiga y yo nos miramos sorprendidas.

— ¿Él iba a venir por ti? —negué con la cabeza mientras me encaminaba a la puerta de entrada. Me llevé una tremenda sorpresa al ver a la mujer que estaba de pie. Llevaba una falda café hasta la rodilla, una blusa de botones blanca, medias color carne y zapatos de piso en la misma tonalidad que la falda. Su cabello ahora iba arreglado elegantemente en un corte pixie y sus labios rojos, como de costumbre.

— ¿Mamá!

— ¡Cariño! —se acercó y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Pese a la sorpresa de tenerla ahí, la abracé correspondiendo a su efusividad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Decidí pedir unos días de descanso en el trabajo para estar contigo y con Tai. ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

— Bien, bien. Ven —tomé su maleta y ambas entramos. Mamá saludó a Yolei quien estaba tan sorprendida como yo.

— ¿Vas a salir?

— No.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó mi amiga y mi mamá frunció el ceño mirándonos extrañadas.

— Sí… voy…

— Con su novio —voltee hacia Yolei quien sonreía satisfecha como si lo que acabara de decir hubiera resuelto cualquier crisis mundial.

— ¿Tu novio? —de pronto la expresión seria de mi mamá cambió por una sonrisa y se acercó a abrazarme—. ¡Cariño, eso es genial! ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que tienes novio? —medio sonreí y me mordí el labio sintiéndome terriblemente nerviosa—. ¡Por eso estás tan guapa! Ya lo decía yo que te conozco bastante bien. Es raro verte en vestido.

— ¿Verdad que se ve muy bien? —de pronto sentí como si estuviera entre un complot con mi madre y mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Vamos, quiero conocerlo!

Oh mierda. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? No podía simplemente llegar y presentar a Matt como mi novio aunque… él había hecho lo mismo en la fiesta. Quizás fuera una especie de karma. Quizás no se molestara si yo hiciera lo mismo…

Pensé en enviarle un mensaje de texto para advertirle pero eso podría hacer que no se apareciera y entonces sería más desastroso intentar explicarle a mi madre por qué él no se presentó. Definitivamente lo tacharía de manera permanente como alguien irresponsable e incumplido y no quería que pensara que su hija tenía _malos_ gustos para escoger pareja.

¡Dios, sí que me estaba volviendo loca!

Y mientras más nos acercábamos al café del centro en donde había quedado con Matt más le costaba a mis piernas avanzar. Era como si una fuerza similar al a gravedad me jalara al lado contrario. Yolei nos había dejado al salir de casa y mamá la invitó a cenar más noche. Sabía que iría ansiosa porque le contara los detalles de la desastrosa situación que estaba por ocurrir.

Como si el día no hubiera estado lo suficientemente lleno de emoción y sorpresas ahora el Universo me dejaba otra al ver a…

— ¿TK? —el rubio se giró al escuchar su nombre y sonrió al verme.

— ¿Es él? ¡Pero qué guapo! —mi mamá se acercó y lo abrazó efusivamente. Mis ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecía que se les había olvidado parpadear. No podía dejar de verlo—. Es un placer conocer al novio de mi hija —TK me miró frunciendo el ceño y yo me mordí el labio mirándolo desesperada, esperando que supiera leer mi expresión facial que pedía a gritos que siguiera el juego.

— Eh… el placer es mío, señora —respondió aún confundido. Hubo segundos tan incómodos que me parecieron días atrapada en esa escena.

— Emm… yo… mi mamá llegó de sorpresa y… espera… ¿y Matt? —apenas y pude formular las palabras. Me sentía tan tonta en ese momento.

— ¿Quién es Matt? —preguntó mi madre a quien al parecer le había picado el bicho de la curiosidad.

— Es mi hermano —respondió TK sonriendo—. Él me pidió que lo disculparas, Kari. Tuvo un compromiso —asentí simplemente. ¿Sería eso verdad? Matt me había dejado plantada enviando a su hermanito con el recado en lugar de enviarme un mensaje. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Y bien? ¿Tienen hambre? Porque yo sí —TK y yo nos miramos y él sonrió.

— La voy a llevar a comer las mejores hamburguesas de todo Odaiba, señora.

* * *

Debo decir que el hecho de que Matt no se hubiera presentado había sido bastante gratificante. Llevábamos apenas dos horas juntos y mi mamá ya adoraba a TK. Y a decir verdad yo también. Él nos había contado sobre su infancia en Francia. La separación de sus padres no fue sencilla aunque él estaba muy pequeño cuando ocurrió. Mientras mi mamá le contaba sobre su trabajo y sus pacientes, lo orgullosa que se sentía de Tai y de mí. El rubio me miraba de tanto en tanto entre la conversación y sonreía. Sabía que tendría mucho qué explicarle una vez que estuviéramos solos pero por ahora sólo estaba enfocada en su sonrisa… no. No en su sonrisa. En ser su novia.

Fuimos a dar una vuelta por el centro y mamá se detuvo a comprar banderillas. El sol estaba por ocultarse y la noche empezaba a refrescar.

— Y bien, TK. ¿Has pensado a dónde irás a la universidad?

— ¡Mamá! —la reprendí sintiéndome terriblemente apenada. A cambio él sonrió tras darle una mordida a su banderilla.

— Aún no he decidido. Tengo varias opciones a donde me gustaría ir. Londres, por ejemplo, o California.

— ¡California! —exclamó ella—. Kari se irá a Los Ángeles. Aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Takeru me miró y se acercó abrazándome por la cintura y me dio un beso en la sien. Aquél gesto me hizo estremecer y por poco y se me cae el plato con la banderilla. Un cosquilleo constante me recorría el cuerpo.

— Lo sé —respondió él—. UCLA —me miró y entendí que estaba preguntándomelo. Asentí simplemente sin poder dejar de sentir mis mejillas arder.

Fuimos a pararnos cerca de un mirador en donde circulaba una corriente de aire bastante agradable. El cielo ya se pintaba de colores naranjas y morados, y desde donde estábamos se podía apreciar Venus con claridad. Yo me recargué en TK, dejándome llevar por el impulso que sentía de mantener contacto físico con él. El rubio pasó un brazo por mi cuello para abrazarme y por inercia tomé su mano y nuestros dedos comenzaron a juguetear. Olía delicioso y su cuerpo irradiaba calor.

— Necesito un baño. Ahora vuelvo, chicos —sonreí ante la imprudencia de mi madre quien se alejó para entrar al edificio más próximo.

— TK… gracias, por hacer esto —me recargué sobre el barandal para poder verlo de frente—. Ha sido una terrible confusión y no sé por dónde comenzar a explicar pero gracias por haber seguido el juego y por haber pasado el día con nosotras. Seguro tenías más cosas qué hacer y…

— Está bien, Kari. Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió cuando tu mamá dijo que era tu novio mientras tú esperabas a mi hermano. Digo, no sabía que Matt y tú eran novios ya.

— ¡No lo somos! —exclamé apurada—. Iba a ver a Matt, es verdad, pero de igual forma no somos novios. Yolei le hizo creer a mi mamá que yo vería a _mi novio_ que no existe, por cierto. ¿Tienes idea de lo terrible que se sufre la presión social por tu mamá? —TK se rió y yo me llevé las manos al rostro sintiéndome apenada.

— No te preocupes… —en ese momento se acercó y me besó. Mi reacción fue apartarme pero él pegó su cuerpo al mío y puso sus manos en mi cintura—. Tu mamá nos está viendo. Hay que fingir —susurró contra mis labios y volvió a besarme. Enredé mis manos a su cuello y me paré de puntitas dejándome llevar por la delicia de sus caricias y el roce de sus labios contra los míos.

Y como si estuviera metida en un cuento de hadas, finalmente había besado a Takeru Takaishi.

* * *

 **Bonito domingo, gente chula! :D al ratito actualizo las demás! :D  
**


	5. La metamorfósis

**V**

Inconscientemente zapateaba la orilla del banco y movía rápidamente el lápiz entre mis dedos dándole golpecitos a la mesa mientras observaba la aguja segundera del reloj análogo colgado sobre el pizarrón. El profesor Bailey se había emocionado tanto con el tema sobre la evolución y la teología, aunado a eso se hizo un debate del que no fui partícipe y ahora no tenía ni la menor idea si mi clase de Biología era sobre el entendimiento del origen de las especies desde un punto de vista evolutivo o creacionista.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la visita de mamá, lapso de tiempo que transcurrió con suma rapidez. Para mi buena fortuna ella había quedado bastante satisfecha con la idea de que TK era mi novio pues a su parecer mejor muchacho no podría hallarme especialmente cuando mis _dotes femeninos_ siempre iban descuidados. Por otro lado… me sorprendió que él no dijera nada de lo que pasó. De haber sido así ya toda la preparatoria, incluyendo el personal académico y administrativo, lo sabrían. Me pareció que fue buen gesto de su parte, especialmente cuando sus amigos eran quienes no perdían oportunidad para burlarse de mí.

En cuanto a Matt… había decidido dejar el tema por la paz. Sí platicábamos aún por mensajes pero después de aquella no-cita-cita con su hermanito las ganas por salir con él se me habían esfumado. Todo eso de las relaciones era bastante dramático pese a que yo no tenía una real, y por ahora ya quedaba poco tiempo para graduarme y mudarme al otro lado del mundo, empezar de cero y qué mejor que en un lugar como California así que ni siquiera tenía sentido intentar algo en Odaiba.

A quien parecía afectarle cada día más esto era a mi hermano. Tai me acompañaría para la mudanza e instalación pero sólo pasaría una semana conmigo y después de eso sólo Dios sabía cuántas veces nos veríamos al año o si habría años en que no nos viéramos… suerte era que vivíamos en la era de las redes sociales donde se podía mantener comunicación diariamente pero sencillamente no era lo mismo. Yo también iba a extrañarlo horrores pero no se lo decía.

Miré mi celular y sin pensar desbloquee la pantalla y empecé a escribir un mensaje. Mi reacción fue tan rápida que hasta me sentí poseída.

 **Kari:** _¿Quieres hacer algo más tarde?_

 **Matt:** _¿Qué tienes en mente?_

 **Kari:** _Pues… podemos ir a cenar o algo._

 **Matt:** _Mmm… te aviso al rato, ¿si? Es que tengo ensayo con la banda :/_

Por un instante sentí una grieta abriéndose en mi corazoncito de pollo. Tuve que inhalar aire por la boca profundamente, cerrar los ojos y luego soltarlo despacio mientras repetía en mi mente « _no eres tonta_ » porque justo así me sentía luego de haberle preguntado si quería salir.

El timbre de salida sonó y agradecí mentalmente que la escuela hubiera terminado por ese día. Guardé los libros y estaba por irme directo a la casa cuando recordé que en el locker tenía otros que necesitaba para hacer tarea. Maldije al ver las escaleras hasta el tercer piso pero sin más remedio comencé a subir.

— ¿A dónde vas? —escuché que alguien gritó atrás de mí y al girarme vi a TK quien iba subiendo aprisa hasta alcanzarme.

— ¡Hey, hola! —lo saludé—. Voy al locker por unos libros.

— Eres una ñoña —se burló despeinando mi cabello. Sonreí y a cambio le di un golpecito en el brazo—. ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy? —fruncí el ceño y me detuve justo antes del último escalón. Lo miré detenidamente pero él sólo se mantenía sonriendo.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. Vamos por pizza y a ver películas en mi casa… o tu casa si lo prefieres.

— ¿Qué hay de Joss? ¿No se va a enojar porque sales conmigo? —mi mente aún no dejaba de dar brincos de emoción al caer en cuenta que Takeru me estaba invitando a salir. En serio.

— No tiene por qué hacerlo y si lo hace es su problema. Ya no somos novios.

— Oh… —intenté disimular el golpe de alegría al escuchar eso y seguí caminando hasta mi locker para distraerme.

— Pues sí. ¿Podemos ir a mi casa? ¿Invitaste a alguien más?

— No —TK jugaba con un anillo plateado que traía en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

— Bien pues… ¿te veo en mi casa al rato?

— Genial. Llego en una hora. Yo llevo la pizza.

— Ok.

— Ok —ambos sonreímos y él se fue. Parecíamos niños chiquitos emocionados porque acababan de planear una travesura.

* * *

— ¿Es en serio? —dijo TK al agarrar _La metamorfosis_ de Franz Kafka de mi librero.

— ¡Es un clásico! Además la narrativa es intrigante y cargada de metáforas.

— ¿Metáforas? ¡El tipo se convierte en cucaracha!

— ¡En un bicho! La versión original no especifica que sea una cucaracha aunque por la descripción se puede interpretar como que lo fue. Pero hay miles de bichos iguales a las cucarachas.

— ¡Basta! No, no… ¿leíste la versión original? —sonreí y me mordí el labio sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

— ¿Estás juzgándome? —le quité el libro de las manos y volví a acomodarlo en la repisa.

— Ah decir verdad sí. Eres una rara y una ñoña con mal gusto por la literatura.

— ¡Oye! —le di un golpe en el brazo y ambos nos reímos. Le di un trago a mi cerveza mientras él seguía viendo mi colección literaria.

— Este es mi libro favorito —tomé _La emperatriz de los etéreos_ de Laura Gallego—. Me costó mucho conseguir la versión en inglés —TK lo hojeó detenidamente.

— ¿De qué trata?

— Mmm —le di otro trago a la cerveza y me aclaré la garganta antes de hablar—. Es un escenario pos-apocalíptico que no se describe pero se entiende que ya no hay un _sol_ y los humanos que quedan viven en cuevas bajo la tierra. Durante el día se logra ver una estrella en donde se cuenta que vive una emperatriz y uno de los muchachos decide ir a buscarla… —sin darme cuenta estaba contando todo tan rápido y miré al rubio quien no me quitaba los ojos de encima—. Lo siento, ¿te estoy aburriendo?

— No, para nada —dijo sonriendo—. Continúa.

— Pues… luego otra chica decide ir a buscarlo para que vuelva a su casa con su madre, quien está sola y ahí es donde comienza la aventura —me quedé callada y le di un trago a la cerveza. TK frunció el ceño con semblante curioso.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué más pasa? ¿Lo encuentra? —la exageración de su emoción me hizo reír mucho y por poco derramo mi bebida.

— ¡No voy a contarte!

— Kari, tienes que decírmelo —insistió sacudiendo mis hombros y haciéndome reír aún más.

— ¡No, basta! Puedes llevarte el libro. Te lo presto.

— ¡Pero no me gusta leer!

— ¡Ay, por favor! No son más de 200 páginas, lo terminarás rápido —sin darme cuenta me había pegado mucho a él y nuestros rostros apenas y se distanciaban por centímetros. Nos miramos a los ojos por un breve momento pero tuve que agachar la mirada y alejarme.

— Bien, me lo llevo. Más vale que el final valga la pena.

— Lo vale. Y cuando lo termines te diré por qué es mi libro favorito —TK sonrió—. Hay algo que… yo quiero preguntarte…

— ¿Si? —caminé hasta el pie de mi cama.

— ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir? —él me miró raro, como si la pregunta fuese bastante obvia o bastante estúpida—. Sí, digo… después de lo que sucedió con mi madre ya no teníamos por qué hablar.

— No, no teníamos. Pero yo quise seguirte hablando —lo miré a los ojos sintiendo mi corazón latir tan rápido que casi se sale de mi pecho.

— ¿Por qué? —se encogió de hombros y suspiró profundamente.

— Me pareciste una persona muy interesante. Cuando me platicabas sobre matricularte en literatura y tus ganas de viajar por el mundo, de conocer culturas, todo eso, Kari, es tan… eres la única persona que he conocido, al menos de mi edad, que tiene ambiciones que van más allá de querer dinero y fama.

— Oh… —me mordí el labio.

— Sencillamente supe que teníamos que ser amigos —y ahí estaba: la palabra mágica. _Amigos_. Claro, ¿por qué esperaría que quisiera algo más? Mi cabello apenas y rozaba mis hombros, mis lentes de pasta hacían parecer que mis ojos eran chiquitos y tenía un busto pequeño, nada llamativo.

— Bien, pues, seamos amigos —levanté mi cerveza como expresión para brindar y él hizo lo mismo, ambos bebiendo—. Ahora te toca a ti. Cuéntame sobre ti.

* * *

Abrí los ojos en el preciso momento en que un rayo atravesó el cielo y deslumbró mi habitación. Sentí un peso sobre mis costillas y al girarme me encontré con TK durmiendo y abrazándome. Cogí mi celular del buró, intentando no moverme mucho para no despertarlo y vi la hora: 4:43am.

Tras muchas cervezas más y un largo rato platicando de mil cosas nos quedamos dormidos. Me dolía tanto la cabeza que no recordaba si yo había caído a brazos de Morfeo primero o había sido él. Me pregunté si Tai había regresado y, de ser así, si se había dado cuenta que TK estaba aquí aunque… de ser así ya nos habría despertado a gritos e insultos.

Volví a acomodarme, pegando mi cuerpo un poco más al del rubio quien estaba calientito y por instinto él apretó mi abdomen con su brazo. Acaricié su mano y él comenzó a mover los dedos hasta entrelazarlos con los míos. Cerré los ojos y poco a poco fui quedándome dormida nuevamente.

Me pareció haber sentido un beso en la espalda pero probablemente ya estaba soñando.

* * *

 **Excelente inicio de semana!  
**


	6. El cambio

**VI**

Dos meses transcurrieron volando. Entre exámenes, proyectos finales, el viaje de fin de curso y todo el asunto del cambio de residencia ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que no quedaba mucho por despedirme de Odaiba, el lugar al que había llamado «hogar» durante toda mi vida.

Socialmente, el hecho de haberme convertido en amiga de _Mr. Perfección_ no había cambiado mucho. Joss seguía molestándome cada que se le daba la gana aunque ya sus insultos ni siquiera parecían insultos.

— ¡Tienes que ir conmigo, Kari! —insistió Yolei por enésima vez, restregando el panfleto en mi cara.

— Ya te dije que no, Yo. Tengo que terminar lo de álgebra lineal.

— ¿Y quién me va a ayudar a decidir qué vestido se me ve mejor? —voltee a ver a Davis, quien disfrutaba sorbiendo los restos de la malteada de fresa.

— ¡Ah no! No me veas a mí. Esas cosas de niñas nunca me han gustado —Yolei gruñó cruzándose de brazos. Quería que la acompañara al centro comercial a elegir un vestido para el baile de graduación, a la cual yo había decidido no ir. Pero aquél asunto sencillamente no se me apetecía—. Tal vez si la sobornas con un libro te acompañe —farfulló Davis y mi amiga abrió los ojos como platos.

— No. Ni lo pienses —levanté un dedo índice antes de que ella dijera algo.

— ¡Anda! Te compro el que quieras —le lancé una mirada de disgusto a Davis quien sonreía complacido. El timbre del receso sonó y era hora de volver a las aulas. Ambos me miraban con ojos de cachorrito moribundo.

— ¡Ugh! Está bien. Pero sólo un ratito, ¿ok?

— ¡Yeeiii! —Yolei me abrazó dando brincos y los tres nos echamos a reír. Sí que iba a extrañarlos horrores.

De camino al salón de Inglés nos topamos a TK de frente. El rubio simplemente me regaló una sonrisa y siguió su camino. Extrañamente y por algún acuerdo tácito no habíamos querido hacer pública nuestra amistad en la preparatoria aunque no había día en que no platicáramos.

* * *

— ¡Estás loca! No, no, no —me crucé de brazos mientras Yolei me insistía en sentarme sobre la silla giratoria. Habíamos entrado a un salón de belleza donde ella se sacaría la ceja y se haría una prueba de maquillaje. Estábamos de suerte ya que tenían una promoción de 2x1 y ahora intentaba convencerme de hacer lo mismo, cosa, claro estaba, que no iba a aceptar.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no te podas esos arbustos? —farfulló el elegante y muy afeminado peluquero. Simon, creo que había dicho que se llamaba. Él y Yolei se echaron a reír y yo fruncí el ceño sintiéndome frustrada.

— ¿Sabes? Los estándares de belleza impuestos por esta sociedad ignorante y vanidosa sólo afectan el autoestima de las jóvenes como nosotras que, claramente, tenemos una complexión normal y…

— ¡Y todo lo que quieras, querida! —sin darme cuenta me empujó hasta la silla y me puso una de esas mantas que colocan para cortar el cabello. Yolei aplaudió complacida mientras se sentaba en la silla de al lado.

— ¡Me debes una, Yo! —murmuré enfadada y ella simplemente asintió.

Debo decir que la experiencia de sacar mi ceja por primera vez no fue tan dolorosa como la pintaban. El asunto no tardó más de diez minutos y, aunque no lo había admitido frente a mi amiga ni Simon, me agradaba cómo había quedado.

El siguiente paso era la prueba de maquillaje. Y si algo había aprendido de ello es no volver a dejar que alguien me pusiera mascara en las pestañas. Mis ojos lloraron tanto que casi se echa a perder todo el trabajo de las sombras y el delineador. Pero debo decir que no tenía idea de que mis ojos pudieran verse tan grandes y… bonitos.

Y finamente: el cabello.

— Muy bien, saltamontes. ¿Qué haremos con esto? —preguntó señalando mi despeinado cabello que me gustaba llevar al natural. Era lacio y sin chiste.

— ¡Tengo una idea! —Yolei jaló la camiseta de Simon y susurró algo en su oído. Yo entrecerré los ojos sólo de imaginarme lo que a la retorcida mentecita de mi mejor amiga se le pudiera estar ocurriendo.

— ¡Perfecto! —exclamó él y yo sólo suspiré profundamente.

Recortó mi cabello para dejarlo todo a una misma altura. El último corte que había hecho llevaba capas así que estaba todo disparejo. Luego sacó una caja de tinte y…

— ¿Teñirlo? —exclamé asustada—. Eso sí que no…

— Relájate, querida. Sólo vamos a darle vida —me mordí el labio y lo miré a los ojos.

— Bien, confío en ti.

Aplicó un tinte un poco más oscuro a mi color natural. Era como un chocolate estilo Lily Collins pero mi cabello había quedado muy brilloso y mi rostro se veía más iluminado. Hizo un partido por en medio, algo que desde el kínder no usaba y lo rizó con una varita.

— ¡Wow! —exclamaron Simon y Yolei al mismo tiempo. Me miré detenidamente en el espejo. Definitivamente era una mujer diferente. Mi rostro había perdido un poco las facciones infantiles y ahora podía decir que parecía una mujer. De verdad.

— Gracias —susurré en voz baja. Simon asintió complacido.

Tras unos últimos retoques a mi amiga, salimos de ahí. Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos me sentía observada. Como si llamara la atención, lo cual me inhibía un poco.

Yolei iba platicándome acerca de una película que acababa de ver y no le había gustado pero yo me perdí al voltear a una vitrina y ver un vestido precioso: era color perla, strapple y escotado de la espalda. Se ajustaba en forma de corsé de la cintura hasta la cadera y luego caía elegantemente en una falda esponjada.

— Deberías medírtelo —dijo Yolei. Me giré saliendo de mi ensimismamiento y negué con la cabeza.

— No. Debe costar una fortuna.

— ¿Y? Eso no te impide que puedas probártelo.

— ¿Para qué? De todos modos no voy a ir al estúpido baile —Yolei se cruzó de brazos y entró a la tienda—. ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?

— Si no te lo pruebas tú, lo haré yo —voltee los ojos y me mordí el labio. Odiaba que fuera tan terca.

Aquella tienda era muy lujosa y en efecto, su mercancía no estaba hecha para que plebeyos como Yolei o como yo pudiéramos comprarla.

Entré a un probador, alfombrado, el espejo tenía un marco dorado muy bonito, había un taburete de terciopelo rojo y cortinas en color vino. Comencé a desvestirme y con sumo cuidado me puse el vestido procurando que no se fuera a manchar por el maquillaje o algo más.

Yolei tenía razón: se veía precioso. Era la primera vez que me sentía y veía como toda una señorita. Definitivamente estaba viendo a otra persona reflejada en el espejo y me tomé un momento para contemplarme bien pues uno no luce así de elegante todos los días.

Salí buscando a mi amiga para que me diera el visto bueno pero ella no estaba en su probador. Afuera había columnas de vidrio de espejo en las que podía verme mejor.

— ¿Kari? —pegué un brinco al asustarme cuando escuché mi nombre. TK se acercó a mí sin parpadear.

— Ho… hola.

— ¡Wow! Te ves… tú… wow —sonreí al ver su expresión estúpida y le di un golpe en el brazo.

— Que conste que fue Yolei la que me convenció, por no decir que obligó, a hacer esto.

— Pues te ves muy bonita —sonreí sintiendo mis mejillas arder y luego me percaté de que él llevaba un traje puesto y la camisa blanca desabotonada.

— ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

— Ahh… mamá me mandó a comprar un traje para la graduación. ¿Ese es el vestido que llevarás? —voltee a verlo y suspiré.

— No, no voy a ir.

— ¿Ah no? —hice una mueca de desagrado y negué con la cabeza.

— El baile es una excusa para embriagarse y tener sexo sin protección que posiblemente marque la vida de muchos y luego se arrepientan de ello por siempre —TK se echó a reír.

— Cómo eres amargada. Deberías ir, se pondrá divertido. Habrá una fiesta después de eso en mi casa —lo miré a los ojos y por un breve momento me perdí en el azul profundo de estos.

— Lo pensaré —dije simplemente.

— ¿TK? —la voz de una mujer apareció en escena y quedé impresionada al ver a su madre: una mujer de fino cabello rubio, ojos tan azules como los de su hijo, piel lechosa y una figura de envidia. Incluso podría pasar por su hermana. Llevaba un traje de sastre en color blanco y tacones puntiagudos.

— Mamá, te presento a Kari. Kari, ella es mi madre.

— Mucho gusto —extendí mi mano y ella me devolvió el saludo.

— Un placer —me sonrió—. Ese es un vestido muy bonito, Kari. ¿Lo llevarás a la graduación?

— Ah… yo… —miré a TK sin saber bien qué responder—. Sí, tal vez.

— Pues se te ve precioso.

— Gracias.

— Mi vida, necesito que decidas ya. Tenemos que ir al salón de belleza y aún falta mucho por comprar —le insistió a TK quien parecía algo avergonzado.

— Sí, mamá. Enseguida te alcanzo.

— Bien. Ha sido un placer, Kari.

— Igualmente, señora Takaishi —ella sonrió y se alejó de ahí.

— Lo siento, mi madre es… organizada —me reí.

— Es muy bonita, también —TK sonrió. Se hizo un silencio incómodo—. Bueno pues, te veo mañana en la preparatoria.

— Sí… supongo.

— ¿Supones? —si mi impresión no fallaba podría asegurar que él estaba nervioso.

— Quiero decir, sí. Te veo mañana —ambos sonreímos y enseguida ocurrió lo inesperado: TK se inclinó, tomando mi rostro, y me dio un beso. Me aparté como primera reacción pero él volvió a acercarse y a besarme. Me dejé llevar por el movimiento de sus labios hasta que mi mente me hizo recordar que él y yo éramos amigos, y los amigos no se besan. Y él sólo estaba besándome porque me veía bonita, porque para él la belleza se relacionaba a esto: usar maquillaje y llevar el cabello bien arreglado. De no ser así, ¿por qué no me había besado en otra ocasión?

— No, TK… —volví a apartarme y me mojé los labios.

— Lo siento, Kari. Es que yo…

— Que no vuelva a pasar, ¿si? Tú y yo somos amigos y nada más —sonreí, restándole importancia a mis sentimientos y sobre todo a mi deseo de seguir besándolo. Él asintió y sin más se fue de ahí.

Aquella noche decidí que no iría al baile de graduación.

* * *

 **Everybody hurts...**


	7. La graduación

**VII**

¿Cómo se pretende que salga de la preparatoria sin trastornos mentales? Definitivamente esa etapa estaba cargada de drama y más drama. De buenas a primeras el chico más popular de la preparatoria y posiblemente de Odaiba había sido mi novio —de mentiras— por un día y nos habíamos besado dos veces. Ahora era un amigo con quien platicaba diariamente y en dos ocasiones se había quedado a dormir en mi casa, siendo bendecida por los dioses para que mi hermano no se diera cuenta. Después estaba la situación académica: había sido merecedora de una de las 50 becas de manutención que UCLA otorga a extranjeros y ya no tendría que preocuparme tanto por mi situación económica. Ahora mi enfoque sería recibir un permiso para poder trabajar allá sin problemas.

Mientras tanto Yolei, Davis, Cody y yo habíamos pasado todos los días de las últimas dos semanas juntos. Faltaban aún 36 días para que toda la odisea terminara y cada uno partiera su rumbo hacia el destino elegido que, con la esperanza firme, creíamos que cambiaría nuestras vidas de manera radical.

No podía hablar tanto por mí ya que me gustaba mi vida. Probablemente lo único que deseaba era que el bullying terminara y tener un «lugar» menos denigrante en la universidad. Mi hermano me había asegurado que así sería con la _ligera_ advertencia de que yo debía poner empeño para no ciclarme en los mismos hábitos mentales que tenía aquí.

Siendo sincera estaba ansiosa por comenzar mi vida allá.

— _[…] por ahora se cuenta con un saldo de seis muertos y veintisiete personas en condiciones graves debido a esta gripe de la cual no se tiene, según el médico Horace Clawn del hospital central de Nueva York, comprensión total de sus síntomas…_ —mi hermano apareció en la sala y sin más tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor.

— ¡Hey! Yo estaba viendo eso.

— ¿Noticias, Kari? ¿Qué tienes como 80 años? —le lancé un cojín que le golpeó el rostro y seguí comiendo cereal—. Además estás por irte a Estados Unidos y ver que hay una epidemia allá no me dejará muy tranquilo —¡Bingo! Así que era eso.

— Relájate, bobo. No creo que vayamos a infectarnos en el avión —ambos nos miramos y me arrepentí enseguida de mis palabras. Habíamos visto muchas películas en donde eso había ocurrido y el final… bueno, mejor no hablar del final.

— Como sea. ¿Qué planeas hacer hoy? ¿Estar echada como vaca todo el día en ese sillón?

— Sí —asentí mientras terminaba mi desayuno. Dejé el plato vacío sobre la mesa del centro—. Ha decir verdad no tengo planes. Hoy es el baile de graduación y todo mundo estará allá.

— ¿Y tú no piensas ir? —Tai guardó la leche en el refrigerador y cogió su plato de cereal para venir a sentarse a mi lado. Negué con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no? —preguntó con la boca llena y me reí.

— El baile es una tontería, ¿sabes? Sólo un pretexto para ponerse muy ebrios, tener sexo sin protección y arrepentirse toda la vida de ello.

— Qué amargada —sus palabras me golpearon como un balde de agua fría al recordar a TK—. Deberías ir. Será probablemente la última noche que pases con tus amigos y qué mejor que la lleves grabada como una noche loca en donde se divirtieron montones —fruncí el ceño simplemente y empecé a trenzar las mechas de un cojín que sostenía en mi regazo.

* * *

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar debajo de la almohada y aún perezosa lo levanté: eran las 3:24am y Yolei me estaba marcando.

— ¿Hola? —respondí con voz somnolienta.

— _¿Kari, dónde estás! ¡Tienes que venir!_ —se escuchaba música electrónica de fondo y muchísima gente hablando.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estás tú?

— _En casa de TK. Te mandaré la ubicación_ —mi amiga hipó haciéndome saber que estaba ebria—. _Además necesito alguien que venga por mí. He bebido mucho y mi celular está por morir, no podré pedir un Uber y…_ —en ese momento se cortó la llamada.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Yolei? ¡Yolei! —le marqué pero la llamada fue desviada a buzón.

Aunque una parte de mí quería seguir acostada y durmiendo, otra parte me decía que debía ir por mi amiga pues en ese estado cualquier cosa podría pasarle. Además, de haber sido yo la que estuviera en su lugar sé que ella habría ido por mí sin pensárselo dos veces.

Me puse un saco gris y unos jeans desgastados, dejé la playera negra que llevaba y sólo metí los pies a mis sucios tenis _Converse_ que alguna vez fueron blancos. Ni siquiera me tomé el tiempo de mirarme en el espejo. Salí despacio de mi cuarto, procurando no hacer ruido aunque por el pasillo se escuchaban los ronquidos de Tai. Tomé las llaves de su auto y salí. Suerte era que sabía dónde vivía TK, ya que casi todo Odaiba conocía su casa.

Manejé con precaución aunque a esa hora de la madrugada no había casi nada de autos circulando.

La residencia Takaishi se encontraba en una de las mejores colonias de aquella isla. Al entrar había un portero que pedía una identificación y anotaba la hora en la que las personas entraban. Las casas eran de dos, tres y hasta cuatro pisos. Todas con jardines muy bien cuidados y cocheras dobles.

TK no había exagerado al decir que toda la preparatoria estaría ahí y posiblemente media universidad. Había tantos jóvenes que muchos, pese al frío, estaban afuera, bebiendo y bailando. Me encaminé hacia adentro intentando pasar desapercibida. Miré a algunos compañeros de clase pero estaban tan ebrios que no me reconocieron. Bueno, posiblemente ni sobrios me reconocerían.

No vi a TK ni a Matt, gracias a Dios. En la planta alta había una sala de cine. Yolei estaba acostada en un sillón, casi roncando.

— Hey —intenté moverla pero estaba muy pesada—. Amiga, despierta. Tengo que llevarte a tu casa.

— Mmm —apenas y abrió un ojo y volvió a acostarse aplastándome un brazo al caer.

— ¡Yolei!

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —al girar vi a un muchacho de piel muy blanca, ojos castaños y cabello negro. Llevaba una cerveza en la mano y se veía bastante sobrio.

— Descuida. Sólo necesito que se despierte para llevarla a su casa.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó él a cambio. Fruncí el ceño y sonreí.

— Emmm… Kari.

— Alex. Mucho gusto —nos saludamos de mano—. ¿Sabes? Tu amiga estuvo bebiendo mucho vodka y dudo que vaya a despertarse y si lo hace probablemente sea a vomitar.

— ¿Vodka! ¡Yolei nunca toma vodka! —exclamé sorprendida. No quería ni pensar en la cruda que le daría al día siguiente.

— Te perdiste la parte intensa de la fiesta con los shots —me mordí el labio sonriendo—. Yolei nos deleitó con un baile muy… sensual —abrí los ojos y me tapé la boca reprimiendo la risa.

— ¿Baile sensual? —Alex asintió dándole un trago a su cerveza.

— Voy por otra —dijo señalando su botella vacía.

— No, espera. ¿Qué más pasó? ¿Viste si… si estuvo con alguien?

— Acompáñame por otra y te cuento —miré a Yolei quien parecía que había tomado pastillas para dormir y no despertaría hasta dentro de un siglo, luego miré a Alex quien seguía esperándome y sin pensarlo lo seguí hasta la cocina—. ¿Quieres una? —preguntó al sacar cerveza el refrigerador, que en efecto estaba lleno de cerveza.

— Sí, por favor —abrió las botellas y me dio una. Ahí que había más luz pude verlo mejor. Era bastante atractivo, tenía las cejas pobladas las mejillas pecosas, pestañas largas, sus labios…

— ¿Kari? —sacudí la cabeza saliendo de mi ensimismamiento. Me había quedado mirándolo sin percatarme de que él me estaba hablando.

— Lo siento. ¿Decías? —Alex sonrió y con una seña de su mano me pidió que lo siguiera a la planta alta.

— Yolei estuvo bailando con un chico de cabello castaño pero no lo conozco. Siendo sincero no conozco a nadie aquí.

— ¿Ah no? ¿No vas a la preparatoria?

— ¿Preparatoria? Oh no. Hace mucho que pasé por esa etapa.

— Estás en la universidad —entramos a una recámara vacía. Dado que no había mucha decoración supuse que sería un cuarto de servicio o para huéspedes. Alex abrió el balcón y una brisa de aire fresco entró de golpe. El cielo estaba estrellado y oscuro. A lo lejos brillaba la luna menguante y a su lado resplandecía Venus. Se veía precioso.

— Sí. Se corrió el rumor de que habría una fiesta en casa de Matt y bueno, ya sabes cómo son las cosas, aunque no estés invitado vas y eso —asentí simplemente y le di un gran trago a la cerveza oscura—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuéntame de ti? ¿A qué te dedicas?

— Pues… estoy por irme a UCLA. Quiero estudiar historia inglesa allá.

— ¿California? —inquirió sonriendo—. Qué interesante. ¿Cuándo te vas?

— En un mes, aproximadamente.

— Te vas a enamorar de la ciudad —sonreí. Incluso podía sentirme enamorada de tan solo pensarlo.

Pasamos un largo rato platicando de esto y aquello. Alex había nacido en New Jersey y se había mudado a Nueva York cuando tenía 4 años. Su madre murió de cáncer cuando él cumplió 11. Después su papá fue transferido a Chicago en donde estudió la preparatoria. No me había dicho dónde vivía actualmente aunque supuse que seguía ahí. Hacía tres meses que estaba en Odaiba debido a una estancia escolar en la universidad pero sólo estaría un par de meses más aquí.

Tenía dos hermanos mayores, una hermana y un hermano. Ambos casados y con hijos. Él era el más pequeño de su familia.

Tras cuatro cervezas más empecé a sentirme mareada aunque no quería que él lo notara y rogaba internamente que no se diera cuenta.

— ¿Y bien, Kari? No me has contado. ¿Tienes novio… novia? —me reí y negué con la cabeza.

— Oh no. Eso de las relaciones es bastante complicado.

— ¿Tan mal te ha ido en el amor? —me encogí de hombros simplemente y le di un trago a mi cerveza—. Es una pena siendo tú una chica tan guapa —suerte que el cuarto sólo estaba aluzado por la luna y no vio mis mejillas enrojecer. Sentí mucho calor emanando de mi cuerpo y lo único que hice fue sonreír. Estúpidamente.

Alex se acercó y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Me besó lentamente apretando sus labios contra los míos. Lo abracé por la cintura y correspondí a su beso sintiendo una necesidad de hacerlo. Él pegó su cuerpo contra el mío y pude sentirlo excitado, cosa que me gustó y me asustó al mismo tiempo. Nos besamos con más intensidad hasta que sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de mi blusa. Sabía lo que iba a suceder y no puse resistencia. Mis piernas temblaban pero Alex me gustaba mucho y eso era más fuerte que el miedo y los nervios.

Nos metimos a la recámara. Él se dejó caer encima de mí sobre la cama y mientras nos besábamos comenzamos a desvestirnos. Sentí un cosquilleo en la espalda cuando se deshizo de mi sostén y lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo mientras pegaba mi cuerpo al suyo. Sus dedos se deslizaron a mi entrepierna y pronto mi ropa interior fue a parar al piso. Por una fracción de segundos nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos.

Me besó el cuello, besó mis senos, no hubo lugar de mi cuerpo que no fuera invado por él. A cambio acaricié su espalda, su cabello, mordí sus labios y en el momento en que nuestros cuerpos se unieron me arquee hacia atrás embriagada de placer y dolor. Él se movió lentamente mientras me besaba y a cada pulso me faltaba el aire. Gemía sin pensarlo, sin detenerlo. Apreté mis piernas a su cadera y entre el aumento del ritmo y sus labios en los míos, tuve un orgasmo.

Así fue como perdí la virginidad en casa de TK.

* * *

 **Ohhh Alex...  
**


	8. La reserva

**VIII**

 ** _Tres años después…_**

Corrí tan aprisa que sentía que las piernas se me iban a desprender de la cadera. Llevaba horas así sin detenerme y lo único en lo que concentré a mi mente era en el movimiento de todas las articulaciones y músculos que formaban mi pierna izquierda y derecha. A mi lado seguía sintiendo la presencia de Mandy y su respiración cortada pero me sentía incapaz de voltear a verla pues detenernos implicaba una sola cosa de la que llevábamos semanas huyendo: la muerte.

Alrededor todo era pastizal seco. Éramos las únicas transeúntes por la vialidad US-101 S. Sabía que estábamos cerca del _Kern National Wildfire Refuge_ en cuyo lugar albergaba la esperanza de encontrar un escondite para descansar _apropiadamente_ y quizás comer algo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba la última vez que había probado bocado. Posiblemente había sido al día anterior en el almuerzo y por eso me sentía tan débil. La verdad es que la preocupación de salvar mi pellejo y el de Mandy era todo lo que ocupaba mis pensamientos y mi mente se había desconectado del sistema ignorando por completo las exigencias básicas de mi cuerpo.

Para nuestra buena suerte, una vez que entramos al refugio vimos a lo lejos una caseta redonda similar al Observatorio que se halla al iniciar el _Hollywood sign hike_. Eran las oficinas centrales pero no había gente ahí. El lugar estaba sucio, el piso mojado, ventanales quebrados y un sinfín de hierbas y animalejos por doquier; Mandy pegó un grito al ver colgando frente a ella una araña negra y patona gigantesca. Le indiqué que la rodeara y ambas nos encaminamos a otro cuarto que por la fachada parecía haber sido un comedor. Había una barra metálica llena de restos de comida y platos quebrados. Mesas redondas, algunas aún intactas, otras dañadas, sillas regadas… y luego la vi, apareció frente a mí siendo iluminada por un rayo de sol: una máquina de refrescos.

Tomé un tubo de fierro y con toda la fuerza que tenía en los brazos golpee fuerte la parte de abajo hasta quebrar algo y decenas de latas de Coca Cola y botellas de agua cayeron frente a nosotras. Mi compañera ni tarda ni perezosa abrió una botella de agua bebiéndola como si fuera oxígeno.

— Gracias, Kari —dijo cuando se detuvo para tomar aire. Le escurría agua por la comisura de los labios y se había mojado su suéter rosa pastel. Yo sonreí simplemente y seguí bebiendo de mi agua.

Una vez que recuperamos algo de condición tomé una bolsa de plástico y guardé botellas de agua, refresco y panecillos que aún estaban en buen estado. Seguimos inspeccionando el lugar que gracias al cielo estaba solo. Le pedí a Mandy que fuéramos a un cuarto que era el que permanecía menos deteriorado. Había un panel con muchos controles y pantallas. Una sala esquinada de terciopelo morado y un baño. Gracias a Dios había un baño. Una vez dentro nos encerramos poniéndole seguro a la puerta. Debajo del fregadero del baño había una caja de herramientas que entre tantas chucherías hallamos una linterna con baterías. Tras haber cubierto nuestras necesidades fisiológicas nos recostamos en el sofá quedándonos profundamente dormidas.

* * *

— Kari…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué pasa si nos encuentran?

— No nos hallarán aquí, Mandy. Hace mucho que dejaron de seguirnos.

— Sí, pero, es una suposición —solté un fuerte suspiro y dejé la sopa instantánea a un lado mío. Pasaban de las 11:00am y acabábamos de levantarnos después de casi 14 horas durmiendo. Tenía una ligera torcedura de cuello y me dolía la espalda pero pese a eso mi cuerpo se sentía descansado.

— Descuida, bonita, si nos encuentran ya nos las arreglaremos para salir de esa, ¿de acuerdo? —la jovencita de ojos verdes asintió y siguió comiendo su sopa de pollo.

Haber encontrado a Mandy en aquél hospital sin duda alguna había sido un regalo del cielo. La ojiverde de tan solo dieciséis años de edad me había sorprendido por su valentía y madurez. Pese a que su rostro aún conservaba algunas facciones infantiles, su lacia cabellera rubia y sus mejillas cubiertas de pecas no la hacían parecer que tenía más de 13 años, la chica se comportaba como todo un adulto.

Originaria de Tennessee, la joven apenas llevaba un par de meses en Los Angeles intentando probar suerte en su carrera musical. Tenía una voz preciosa y un don para tocar la guitarra. A diario me agradecía por haberla rescatado pero en realidad era yo quien se sentía agradecida pues de cierta forma encontrarla y sentir que yo representaba su protección me daba la fuerza y el ánimo para no rendirme y encontrar un lugar en éste jodido y vacío mundo del que no se sabría si volvería a ser lo mismo que un día se conoció.

De pronto una ola de recuerdos golpeó las orillas de mi mente y me vi perdida en la imagen de Alex. Mi cuerpo reaccionó y sentí un cosquilleo interno al recordar sus besos, sus caricias… aún me costaba creer que nos hubiéramos separado y aunque sabía que era una trivialidad anhelaba con el alma entera poder volver a verlo. Lo extrañaba horrores y lo peor era no poder acallar las súplicas que parte de mi cuerpo gritaba que necesitaba.

— ¿Kari?

— ¿Eh? Perdón, ¿qué decías? —Mandy sonrió.

— ¿Pensando en Alex otra vez? —sentí mis mejillas arder y bajé el rostro—. ¡Ay, Kari…!

— Descuida, no es nada —en ese momento el sonido de una sirena surgió a lo lejos seguido por el aleteo de un helicóptero. Mandy y yo nos miramos con la misma expresión de horror reflejado en el rostro y nos dirigimos a la entrada. Desde un ventanal que daba hacia la carretera se podía ver un desfile de patrullas y tanques militares viniendo a nuestra dirección.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó ella y como instinto me tomó de la mano y me arrastró al cuarto de regreso—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— Piensa, Hikari, piensa… —decía en voz alta mientras el sonido de las patrullas en marcha se aguzaba en mis oídos bloqueando cualquier idea que se me pudiera ocurrir.

Entonces Mandy señaló el ducto de aire acondicionado. Había una segunda planta que no habíamos explorado y posiblemente podríamos escondernos en algún cuarto de allí o simplemente salir al techo, bajar por la escalera de emergencia y correr entre la llanura hasta lograr ocultarnos en los pastizales. De todas maneras no veía otra opción mejor.

Decidí ir yo primero para asegurarme de que el camino no estuviera obstruido por algún cadáver que posiblemente había pensado lo mismo que nosotras. Llevé la linterna conmigo aunque era algo molesto arrastrarme por el frío y estrecho tubo de acero que sólo estaba cubierto de polvo y telarañas. Escuchaba la respiración agitada de Mandy tras de mí y enseguida algo que nos dejó petrificadas:

— Soldados, inspeccionen el área. Cualquier civil debe ser reclutado. Conocen las órdenes. ¡Muévanse ahora! —ya estaban aquí. Ligeramente Mandy sacudió mi pierna y seguí avanzando, procurando no hacer mucho ruido al moverme.

— Tranquila, saldremos de aquí —le animé intentando sonar convincente.

Finalmente llegamos a un ducto sin salidas laterales. En la parte superior estaban unas escaleras oxidadas y finalmente una puerta de madera, o eso parecía, que daba al techo del edificio. Sin más, comencé a subir seguida de la rubia. Empujé la puerta de madera que soltó un montón de polvo al abrirse y cerré los ojos al quedar encandilada por la luz del sol. Al salir el viento revoloteó mi cabello y vi que los helicópteros seguían volando a lo lejos de esa zona. Tomé la mano de Mandy y le ayudé a salir.

— ¿Ahora qué? —inquirió ella mientras veíamos tres tanques militares estacionados a la entrada del lugar.

— Busca unas escaleras. Algo para poder bajar.

— ¡Allá! —ambas volteamos al escuchar la estruendosa voz masculina de un hombre de tez bronceada que apuntaba a nosotras.

— ¡Mierda! —grité sintiendo una ola de pánico descargarse en mí.

— Tenemos que brincar —dijo Mandy.

— ¿Estás loca?

— Seguro nos fracturamos algo al caer.

— ¡Es la única salida, Kari! —desesperada vi al menos una decena de hombres entrar al lugar, todos con sus armas largas en mano. Voltee hacia abajo. Fácilmente eran unos 4 metros si no es que más. Jamás había sido buena para la educación física y definitivamente no era fanática de los juegos extremos. Sólo que esto no era un juego, era la vida real, y la vida real me estaba exigiendo hacer aquello que jamás creí que _tuviera_ que hacer.

— Muy bien. A la cuenta de tres. Saltaré yo primero y tú… tú caes sobre mí, ¿de acuerdo? —Mandy asintió y la abracé dándole un beso en la cabeza. Si había de morir, al menos quería sentir por última vez un abrazo—. Aquí voy. Una… dos… tres —la caída apenas y duró unos tres segundos. Al golpear contra el suelo mi pierna derecha tronó y enseguida se desprendió un dolor intenso por mis venas. Mi hombro derecho amortiguó el golpe que pude haberme dado en el cráneo con una piedra. Todo me daba vueltas y sentía tanto vértigo y tanto miedo que se me dificultó un poco entrar en razón y ponerme de pie hasta que el sonido de un disparo me heló la sangre: le habían disparado a Mandy.

* * *

 **Bonita semana, gente linda!  
**


	9. La bodega

**VIX**

Sentí su brazo apretar mi vientre y calor en la espalda al acercar su cuerpo. Acaricié su mano e instintivamente nuestros dedos comenzaron a juguetear. Ambos suspiramos y cerré los ojos disfrutando del roce de mi piel desnuda contra la de él, de su aliento en mi nuca y el peso de su pierna derecha sobre las mías. La calidez de su abrazo hacía que el momento se sintiera eterno. Nuestros cuerpos estaban hechos a la medida y al cabo de dos semanas junto a Alex mi mente no dejaba de repetir que haber hecho el amor con él había sido la mejor decisión de mi vida. Aunque para él no significara lo mismo.

¿Qué si estaba arrepentida? Sólo una vez me pasó eso por la mente ya que él me había dicho que no podríamos vernos y yo estaba muriendo de ganas por meterme en su cama. El sexo era adictivo, muy diferente a lo que había escuchado por experiencias ajenas de compañeras de la preparatoria. Disfrutaba su mirada cuando se burlaba de mi vocabulario, su sonrisa pegada a mis labios mientras nos besábamos, el roce de sus dedos sobre mis senos desnudos… en fin. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué rayos me había metido con él pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba y no me quedaba de otra más que disfrutarlo mientras durara aunque…

Ese era un tema del cual nunca habíamos hablado y no deseaba tocar. Sabía que no era amor, que esas relaciones románticas que surgen de una noche de calentura que Hollywood nos vende a través de sus películas y series televisivas son sólo mera fantasía. Ciencia ficción. Pero a mí me encantaba vivirlas.

— Mmm, ¿qué hora es? —murmuró él con pereza. Tomé mi celular de debajo de la almohada.

— Las 3:20am.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó muy sin ánimo—. Esos brownies sí nos pegaron —sonreí simplemente y pegué mi cuerpo más al suyo. Él comenzó a acariciarme los senos y pronto me giré para besarlo, aún bajo los efectos de la mágica hierba verde.

* * *

— Buenos días, bonita —sentí un beso en la mejilla y al girarme Alex se incorporó sobre mí y empezó a besarme el cuello.

— Mmm… ¿qué hora es? —pregunté sintiéndome extremadamente perezosa.

— Pasa de mediodía.

— Mierda —sonreí y me tapé el rostro. Alex se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios.

— Es domingo, por si no lo recuerdas.

— Sí, no es eso. Es que últimamente he estado muy ausente de casa y Tai… —en ese instante él se movió y rozó su entrepierna en mi muslo. Acaricié su cabello y me eché a reír—. ¿Dos rounds no fueron suficientes anoche? —Alex negó con la cabeza y se acercó a besarme.

No salimos de cama hasta una hora después…

* * *

— ¡Hikari! ¿Quieres decirme qué rayos te pasa? ¿De cuándo a acá te convertiste en una adicta al sexo?

— ¡Hey, cállate! —reprendí a Yolei mientras volteaba para cerciorarme de que no la hubieran escuchado.

— ¡Mírate nada más! —dejé el celular sobre la mesa y le di un trago a mi café sintiéndome terriblemente apenada.

— Lo siento.

— Es que yo sigo sin comprender todo el asunto de Alex, ¿sabes? —me encogí de hombros y suspiré. La verdad es que ni yo sabía qué me pasaba, sólo quería estar con él y ya.

— Cuando sabes que estás lista, solamente lo sabes, ¿si? Yo simplemente sentí que era correcto estar con él y no me arrepiento.

— Y me da mucho gusto —dijo haciendo un profundo énfasis en cada palabra.

— ¿Pero?

— Pero has descuidado muchas cosas por él. ¿Cómo va lo de la universidad? —suspiré hondo y le di un trago a mi café.

— Pues ya tengo todo, supongo. En tres semanas estaré volando a California y…

— ¿Kari? —escuché una voz tras de mí y al girarme vi a TK.

— ¡TK! —él se acercó y me abrazó fuertemente.

— Creí que te había tragado la tierra. ¿Qué te has hecho? —sin más se sentí en la silla vacía a nuestro lado. Yolei hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no comentó nada. Ya tendría yo que reponerle el tiempo de amigas…

* * *

 _Tres años después…_

Intenté compactarme todo cuanto me era posible. Estaba a una nada de morir por hipotermia y lo peor de todo era que el mismo frío no me permitía moverme para buscar un lugar más caliente.

Estábamos, cuando mucho, a -4 ºC. Afuera caía agua nieve y aún adentro de la bodega alcanzaba a comprender el eco de las goteras cayendo al piso de concreto. Mi estómago comenzó a gruñir ya que llevaba dos días sin comer y en ese preciso instante se me salieron las lágrimas que parecían congelarse a medio camino en mis mejillas.

Tras la muerte de Mandy me hallaba completamente sola. Sola en éste mundo que parecía irse cada vez más al carajo. Un mundo en que tristemente predominaba el machismo.

Mi mente sólo repetía que debía huir de los soldados pese a que no me estaban siguiendo ya. Los estragos que dejaría éste episodio sin duda alguna me afectarían negativamente durante muchos años. Pero no había forma de detenerlo. Estaba condenada a ser prófuga de un ejército que se dedicaba a recolectar mujeres cual si fueran diamantes preciosos para reproducirse. O mejor dicho, abusar sexualmente de ellas.

Me pregunté en ese momento cuántas como yo andarían por ahí en Indonesia o en Australia, vagando sin dirección, guiadas únicamente por el temor de ser capturadas. Cuántas, no tan afortunadas, si es que esa era una palabra que aún podía seguir usándose, ahora sufrían encerradas en alguna habitación maloliente a cuanto individuo entrara a hacer con sus cuerpos lo que les fuera más placentero.

La sola idea me causó nauseas.

En ese momento en que me moví sentí mi pierna dormida y enseguida un calambre en el muslo me hizo caer al piso. Para mi mala suerte se escucharon muchas sirenas que en cuestión de segundos se acercaron. Me arrastré atrás de unos barriles enormes de madera. En el piso había una puerta de madera pero debido a la humedad y mi falta de fuerza no pude abrirla. Escuché ecos de voces seguidos de pisadas profundas que se dispersaban por el lugar. Cerré los ojos deseando que aquello fuera una pesadilla, que no me encontraran o que si lo hacían despertara en ese instante. Seguí halando de la manija oxidada intentando abrir aquella puerta que ni siquiera sabía si tenía salida. Me detuve al escuchar caer una cubeta y pisadas andar cerca de mí. Me apreté el vientre viendo que debido al esfuerzo de moverme la herida se había vuelto a abrir y estaba sangrando. Lloré rogándole a Dios que tuviera misericordia de mí y que aquellos soldados me mataran antes de dañarme de alguna otra forma menos agresiva.

Acto seguido, la presencia de una persona se plantó a un costado mío y mi cuerpo se estremeció tan bruscamente que creí que me daría un infarto.

— ¿Kari? —exclamó una voz familiar y al girarme abrí los ojos sorpendidísima del rostro que veía.

— ¿TK? —llevaba un rifle que estaba apuntando directamente a mi cabeza. Por un instante mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentí que estaba ante un ángel hasta que…

— Lo siento mucho —murmuró con pena alzando su rifle a mi frente.

* * *

 **Capítulo random pero informativo, ¿no? :p Feliz viernes sexual!  
**


	10. El club

**X**

Intenté no tropezar con los diminutos escalones al salir de la biblioteca. Tenía aproximadamente veinte segundos para correr al otro extremo del campus y llegar a tiempo a clase. Durante las primeras cinco semanas en California había aprendido que existen dos tipos de maestros en la universidad: aquellos a los que no les interesa si entras o no a clase, y aquellos que no te dejan entrar si te pasas un minuto después de la hora de inicio. Literalmente un minuto.

Y ahora iba con uno de los segundos maestros. El señor Rogers era ya grande de edad y un apasionado instructor de la disciplina. Había sido criado en una muy estricta educación luego de que sus padres sobrevivieran la Segunda Guerra Mundial. O eso nos había dicho, aunque se rumoraba que no era cierto. Lo cierto era que yo iba tarde y en el momento en que mi celular timbró adentro de mi mochila pegué un susto y la carpeta que llevaba en las manos se me cayó abriéndose y algunas hojas comenzaron a volar.

— ¡Mierda! —maldije con todas mis fuerzas ya sin preocuparme por llegar a tiempo—. ¡Bueno! —respondí la llamada de malhumor mientras levantaba mis cosas.

— ¿Kari? ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Yolei al otro lado de la línea me hizo dar un vuelco al corazón y me senté sobre el fresco pasto recién cortado.

— ¡Yolei! ¿Cómo estás?

— Perfectamente bien. ¡Italia es hermoso! Kari no tienes idea de la manera en que éste país representa la arquitectura. Una escultura de dos personas teniendo sexo nunca se había visto tan romántica y sin morbo como aquí. Y el _gelato…_ —y así transcurrieron unos minutos en los que dejé que mi amiga descargara la emoción que había acumulado en esas semanas mientras sonreía al escucharla e imaginarme los escenarios que me describía. Por un instante sentí envidia y me dieron ganas de coger un vuelo e irme a vivir con ella allá—. Lo siento, ya hablé mucho —dijo riendo antes de darle un trago a alguna bebida—. Pero dime ¿a ti cómo te va?

— Pues… —me vi tirada en el pasto. Muchachos pasando a mi alrededor sin siquiera percatarse de mi presencia. El cielo soleado, el clima cálido, la cultura consumista que era palpable en el aire y de la que, con pena admitía, ya me había enamorado—. Aún no termino de adaptarme a la manera que llevan aquí las clases. La gente es fría y grosera cuando les pregunto por cierto edificio o alguna calle. Cada quien vive en su mundo con sus problemas sin meterse ni preguntarte siquiera cómo amaneciste. Pero aunque suene loco, eso es lo que hace California tan atractiva.

— Vaya. Quién diría que la pequeña Kari ya es toda una americana —me eché a reír y me levanté para ir a sentarme a una banca.

— Pues no he de negar que ahora tomo más café y los fines de semana es de ley ir a una fiesta o un bar y beber cerveza.

— ¿Y te has acostado con alguien allá? —sentí mis mejillas arder y voltee a mi alrededor sintiendo una ligera preocupación de que alguien hubiera escuchado eso aunque bien sabía que no podían escuchar nuestra conversación y si acaso alguien lo hacía, posiblemente ni le interesara el tema.

— No —musité con pesar. Haber dejado a Alex me había costado más de lo que me imaginaba. No había día y noche en que no pensara en él. En que mi cuerpo lo añorara.

— Ya llegará alguien, ¿no? Después de todo si algo caracteriza a los americanos es la manera liberal y descuidada que tienen de hacer las cosas.

— Sí, supongo.

— Oh, Kari, tengo que irme. ¿Platicamos por Skype el domingo? —sonreí sintiendo una pesada carga en el pecho.

— Claro. Cuídate mucho. Me encantó platicar contigo.

— ¡A mí también! Y ya no pierdas tiempo estudiando y ve métete a la cama de algún rubio de buen parecer —me eché a reír mientras un par de lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas.

— Lo haré. ¡Nos vemos! —sin dar respuesta, la llamada se cortó.

Me levanté suspirando nostálgica. Aunque platicáramos a diario por cualquier medio de comunicación, la vida en la universidad no era la misma sin Yolei ni Davis ni Cody. Llevaba más de un mes comiendo sola, yendo a la playa sola, sin amigos _reales_ excepto aquellos que bajo los efectos de la marihuana o alguna otra droga me invitaban a su grupito en las fiestas.

Me dirigí nuevamente a la biblioteca para esperar dos horas antes de mi siguiente clase.

* * *

Sumaban 245 las personas fallecidas debido a la _gripe_ misteriosa que había brotado hacía unos meses. Si bien, aunque el estado de California se había declarado libre de la enfermedad, había personas portando mascarillas por la calle. Aunque no parecía la gran cosa, cada vez que hablaba con Tai me recordaba que fuera prudente y no comiera cosas de la calle y me bañara regularmente para evitar que los gérmenes se me pegaran. A decir verdad me causaba mucha risa cuando decía esto último.

Lo curioso del asunto es que sólo 3 hombres se habían visto afectados. La mayoría eran mujeres que se hallaban en edad fértil así que se tenía la idea de que alguno de los tantos conservadores que se les ponía a la comida rápida tenía que ver con eso, pero, dado que aquella enfermedad no era exclusiva de Estados Unidos, era difícil asegurarlo.

Llegué a mi dormitorio, que para buena fortuna no tenía que compartir con nadie más, y encendí la cafetera para prepararme un café. Apenas me había quitado la blusa cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Era Cassidy, una compañera que asistía conmigo a clase de Escritura Moderna y con quien comía cada martes en _In-n-Out_.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Kari! ¿Qué haces?

— Mmm —miré a mi alrededor la cama destendida, esperándome para ir a brazos de Morfeo y el chillido de la cafetera lista—. Nada, ¿por qué?

— ¡Genial! Pasaremos por ti en una hora. ¡Noche de fiesta! —acompañó éste último grito con una exclamación de emoción y tuve que alejarme el celular del oído para que no fuera a dañarme el tímpano.

— Pero…

— Te marco cuando esté fuera de tu edificio.

Y así sin más, cortó la llamada.

Me miré en el espejo. Aunque no tenía ganas de salir, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos ser tocado por un hombre e ir de fiesta a un club no parecía una mala idea para conseguirlo, ¿no?

 _Make me feel_ de Galantis  & East Young resonaba por el club y a cada bit la música parecía prenderse más haciéndonos saltar y movernos como si no hubiera mañana. El vestido negro que llevaba se me levantaba pero ya estaba lo suficientemente sumida bajo los efectos de la cerveza y la marihuana que no me importaba acomodármelo. La música parecía tener un efecto sedante en mí. Podía sentir como si las ondas sonoras penetraran mis poros hasta inmiscuirse en mis venas y andar por el torrente sanguíneo recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, alterando cada célula para que se moviera y provocara a las demás a hacer lo mismo.

Oficialmente me había enamorado del arte de bailar.

Y entre golpes, sudor, calambres y mil sensaciones alguien me jaló del brazo y de no ser porque me atrapó casi caigo al piso.

— ¿Alex? —sonreí al verlo y me eché a su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza—. Espera, ¿eres tú? ¿No estoy imaginándolo? —él sonrió y tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos para besarme apasionadamente—. ¡Eres tú! —exclamé abrazándolo nuevamente.

— Quería sorprenderte —dijo gritando pero apenas y lo escuché. Hice un ademán para que saliéramos y él me tomó la mano y me arrastró a la parte trasera del club. El aire frío me golpeó el rostro haciendo que las sustancias ingeridas se activaran en mí… si es que eso era posible.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?

— Volví ayer y quería sorprenderte. Cuando me contaste de Cassidy me puse en contacto con ella y me dijo que te traería aquí —arquee una ceja mientras un montón de ideas cruzaban por mi mente.

— ¿Cassidy?

— Te extrañé mucho —sin más se acercó a besarme. Sus manos fueron a parar a mi cintura hasta bajar a mi entrepierna. Sin darme cuenta me empujó hasta que mi espalda fue a dar contra la fría pared de concreto. Él estaba excitado y yo un poquito más.

Vamos a mi dormitorio —susurré en su oído antes de morder sus labios.

* * *

 **Back!**


	11. Santa Monica

**XI**

El chofer de Uber llevaba a combinación un pantalón de vestir y un saco en color gris sobre una camisa de botones blanca. Aparentaba unos 60 años y su cabello era gris. Su tez algo oscura, la primera impresión que me dio al verlo es que era mexicano, además que tenía un acento gracioso y en la radio iba escuchando música en español. Olía a menta y hierbabuena. Por alguna razón me sentía metida en una escena de película francesa.

Mientras él me platicaba sobre los muchos lugares a los que podía visitar en Los Ángeles yo repasaba mentalmente mi itinerario para ese día. Primero debía ir a la librería central ya que mis ojos no soportarían una noche más estudiando desde un PDF. Después tenía que terminar un ensayo sobre el rol social de la mujer durante el Renacimiento y finalmente volver a casa para alistarme ya que Alex me había prometido que iríamos a recorrer los bares del centro, lo cual, para ser sincera, era lo que más me emocionaba hacer.

De pronto la música se pausó para que las noticias locales fueran anunciadas. Las cifras de personas, o mejor dicho mujeres, afectadas por la gripe misteriosa había rebasado los cientos. Ahora esta enfermedad se esparcía furiosamente alrededor del mundo y aún no lograban hallar una cura ya que los síntomas no eran siempre los mismos. Tai me había llamado más veces de las usuales durante la semana queriendo convencerme de volver a casa pero sin éxito alguno. Pese a que el país estaba en estado alerta, las actividades cotidianas seguían como de costumbre y ni siquiera en la universidad habían cancelado clases. No tenía nada de qué preocuparme.

Finalmente llegué a mi destino. Un cruce por la quinta avenida en Santa Mónica. Era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar y apenas puse un pie fuera del coche cambié del escenario parisino a uno totalmente americano. La mayoría de las mujeres, jóvenes, eran de tez muy blanca y largo cabello rubio. Llevaban shorts, playeras ligeras y sandalias. A unas cuadras de distancia estaba la playa y logré ver _Santa Monica Pier_.

Luché contra las ganas de ir a tirarme a la arena con la tonta excusa de que sólo estaba ahí para ir a la librería pero fue inevitable. Mis pies se movieron aprisa bajo el ardiente sol californiano y una vez que crucé un puente peatonal y mis dedos se llenaron de arena supe que no haría nada de lo que tenía planeado para ese día. Fui hasta la orilla de la playa y me tumbé. La brisa salada golpeaba delicadamente mi rostro y cerré los ojos para disfrutar el sonido de las olas y el olor a sal marina. Dado que no llevaba traje de baño decidí quitarme la ropa. A final de cuentas ya había sido bastante afectada por la cultura _I-don't-give-a-fuck_ de América. Para mi buena fortuna ese día había escogido lencería _decente_ y llevaba panties blancos con detalles de encaje y un bralette a juego.

Me acosté dejando que el sol hiciera de las suyas bronceándome y cuando volví a abrir los ojos había pasado casi una hora. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Alex y tres mensajes. Sin verlos siquiera le marqué.

— _¿Hola?_

— Hola, guapo. ¿Qué haces?

— _No mucho_ —respondió riendo—. _¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estás?_

— Santa Monica.

— _¿En la playa?_

— Sí.

— _¿Y qué haces ahí?_ —preguntó curioso—. _No se supone que irías sólo por un libro._

— Pues… —me senté y sacudí un poco la arena de mi espalda y piernas—. Una vez que vi la playa no me resistí y me quedé dormida. Este lugar es precioso, Alex —me mordí el labio mientras veía a un par de niños haciendo un castillo de arena y una pareja asiática jugando en el mar.

— _Lo sé. Planeaba llevarte ahí el sábado._

— Yo encantada vuelvo a venir —ambos nos reímos—. ¿Saldremos más noche?

— _Si tú quieres, sí. Puedo verte allá y vamos a algún lugar a bailar y cenar._

— ¡Sí! —exclamé emocionada. No tenía el más mínimo deseo de abandonar este lugar.

— _Perfecto. Te llamo en una hora cuando llegue._

— Muy bien. Aquí te espero —se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que no supe qué más decir.

— _Bye._

Colgué la llamada y volví a relajarme. Estuve tentada de meterme al mar aunque el atardecer estaba cayendo y ya se sentía la brizna fresca de la noche. Me quedé ahí contemplando el cielo pintado de colores y una enorme luna redonda que apenas se reflejaba.

A lo lejos un muchacho corría en dirección a mí. Llevaba un traje de baño negro y el torso desnudo. Su cabello, mojado, era rubio y aunque no podía apreciar bien sus facciones casi podía decir que era…

— ¿TK! —exclamé sorprendida cuando lo vi. Tenía el abdomen mojado y las gotas de agua de su cabello escurrían por las mejillas.

— Hikari Yagami —dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Me puse de pie y lo abracé aún sin creer que era él.

— ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estabas en Londres? —sus ojos brillaban de emoción y su expresión no cambió ni tantito.

— Lo dejé. El frío y los días grises no eran lo mío. Ni siquiera tenía ánimo de salir del dormitorio para ir a clases.

— ¡Oh, Dios! Y… ¿en qué momento…? ¿Cómo…? —él se rió y volvió a abrazarme. Aspiré su aroma transportándome a una época no muy lejana en la que veía a ese ser humano como un dios o algo parecido. ¡Y ahora estábamos aquí! Mi corazón empezó a saltar de emoción y tuve que apartarme para que no lo notara.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Vamos a comer algo y te cuento todo.

— Claro —sonreí siendo presa del encanto Takaishi.

Nos vestimos y fuimos a caminar al _Pier_. Nos detuvimos en un puesto de hamburguesas y pedí una doble con tocino y queso extra, y él pidió una hawaiana. Nos sentamos esperando que nos sirvieran la orden y pese a que había mucho de qué hablar, nuestros ojos se miraban como contándose los días en que nos habíamos alejado. Y todo lo que nos añoramos…

* * *

 _Tres años después…_

Llegué corriendo al departamento. La ciudad era un caos: choques en cada esquina, mujeres siendo perseguidas por militares, sirenas de bomberos y ambulancias coreaban cada colonia, gritos de desesperación y ayuda. Y hombres, presas de la infección, que buscaban fervientemente saciar su sed de maldad matando, violando, estrujando y destruyendo cuanta víctima veían.

Había logrado escapar de varios que sin piedad me persiguieron con armas blancas mirándome como si fuera un bocadillos. Subí deprisa las escaleras y apenas estuve en casa me encerré. Adentro las cosas parecían igual, la televisión estaba encendida y transmitía las noticias. La jarra de agua chirriaba al hervir sobre la estufa.

— ¿Alex? —mi voz temblaba mientras mis pulmones iban recuperando su ritmo habitual. Las manos también me temblaban y con algo de miedo miré en la habitación y el baño pero él no estaba.

Puse a cargar mi celular para llamarlo y mientras esperaba fui a la recámara y tomé una maleta pequeña de mano. Comencé a llenarla con ropa y guardé también mi visa, pasaporte y acta de nacimiento. Mientras echaba todo presté atención a mis brazos llenos de sangre y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al recordar a la mujer que, malherida de bala, se había acercado a pedirme que la ayudara. Sin pensarlo fui a la regadera y me di un baño rápido para limpiarme bien.

Todavía no podía creer que en un instante la infección se hubiera esparcido tan rápido al grado de causar tales estragos en la ciudad. En el mundo entero, mejor dicho.

Tras la epidemia de gripe que surgió años atrás y fue acabando con un gran número de mujeres ahora se había presentado una infección en los hombres, algo así como un parásito que atacaba el cerebro y los controlaba con pensamientos de ansiedad. Perdían la cordura y tomaban a las mujeres que quedaban con vida como si fueran el último manjar que comerían. Muchas habían escapado, otras habían muerto a causa de golpes y violaciones. De un momento a otro mi género fue visto como herramienta de reproducción y los salvajes iban uniéndose al ejército quien poseía las armas y medios de transporte necesarios para capturarlas vivas.

Me había imaginado el fin de la humanidad a través de un apocalipsis zombie o de alguna epidemia pero nada como esto. No estaba segura de que existiera un refugio o lugar donde esconderme hasta que el caos pasara. Y si es que llegaba a pasar…

Encendí mi celular y llamé a Alex. Apenas escuché que timbró el sonido provino de la entrada y sentí una mal corazonada. Él entró. Tenía la ropa manchada de sangre y sus ojos se veían más oscuros de lo normal. Cogía el celular con una mano y un cuchillo de cocina ensangrentado en la otra. Lo miré horrorizada suplicando por dentro que aquello fuera una pesadilla, que después del baño me hubiera quedado dormida y eso no fuera real.

Pero cuando él habló me di cuenta que era más que real.

— Ti… tienes… que ir… irte, Kari —murmuró con la voz ronca sin despegarse de la puerta.

— ¿Alex? —un par de lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y el nudo en la garganta se intensificó desatando en un agresivo llanto—. Alex, no…

— Vete —ordenó—. En cualquier momento intentaré hacerte daño y no… no… —supe lo que quería decir. Parecía estar costándole mucho hablar pues las venas de sus mejillas se saltaban. Se fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua del grifo que bebió desesperado.

Tomé aire mientras pensaba. No tenía a dónde irme, las calles estaban llenas de sujetos violentos y no faltaría mucho para que me atraparan. Mi departamento era el único lugar seguro que conocía y ahora…

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte golpe y al girarme vi entrar al señor Morrison, intendente del edificio. Era un cuarentón regordete de piel colorada y ojos verdes. Pero ahora se veían oscuros y le escurría saliva por la boca mientras gruñía. Corrió hacia mí y pegué un grito de horror. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto de su golpe y al no recibirlo vi a Alex forcejeando con él. Aún llevaba el cuchillo en la mano izquierda y el señor Morrison intentaba quitárselo mientras le pegaba de golpes en el abdomen.

— ¡No, Alex!

— ¡Vete! —gritó haciéndome estremecer—. ¡Vete, Kari! ¡Vete! —había dolor en su voz y de haber prestado más atención habría notado la lucha interna que lo abatía por querer atacarme y al mismo tiempo defenderme.

Ni siquiera fui por la maleta hecha, simplemente salí corriendo, pasando por un lado de ellos. Alex cayó el piso y encima de él el señor Morrison quien recibió una cuchillada en el rostro. Bajé las escaleras llorando corrí sin saber a dónde me dirigía. Corrí mientras veía a otras ser perseguidas, mientras las llamaradas consumían algún edificio del centro, mientras los salvajes salían de entre los coches y árboles siguiendo a cuanta fémina veían. Corrí mucha cuadras, no estaba segura de cuántas pero ya no podía ver el edificio donde vivía. Me detuve a tomar aire en una esquina y mientras maldecía estuve tentada a volver con Alex. Después de todo me había defendido y eso significaba que no… no estaba…

— ¡Hey! —escuché que me gritaron y al levantar el rostro vi una camioneta tipo Ven y adentro un montón de mujeres—. ¡Sube! —abrieron la puerta y con un dolor en el pecho y lágrimas en mi rostro, entré.

* * *

 **Feliz inicio de primavera! :D  
**


	12. Mejor así

**XII**

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa y TK desvió su mirada a la pantalla: Alex. Respondí la llamada, sonriéndole al rubio. Hacía rato que habíamos terminado de comer y ahora él disfrutaba de una maleada y yo de un delicioso café negro.

—¿Hola?

 _—Kari, ¿dónde estás? Voy llegando a la Quinta avenida._

 _—_ Afuera del Starbucks… estoy…

 _ _—_ Ah, ya te vi_ —y así sin más cortó la llamada. TK estuvo a punto de preguntarme algo cuando Alex llegó y me dio un beso antes de sentarse a mi lado. Por alguna razón me sentí terriblemente apenada y agradecí que fuera de noche y no pudiera ver mis mejillas coloradas.

 _—_ TK, te presento a Alex. Alex, él es TK…

 _—_ El hermano de Matt —afirmó él y el ojiazul asintió.

 _—_ ¿Conoces a Matt?

 _—_ Sí, claro. Desde hace tiempo que somos buenos amigos. Te pareces mucho a él, por cierto.

 _—_ Gracias… ¿ustedes cómo se conocieron? —Alex y yo volteamos a vernos pero antes de responder él tomó la palabra.

 _—_ En la fiesta que hiciste en tu casa de graduación —TK frunció el ceño volteando a verme sorprendido.

 _—_ Creí que no habías ido —me mordí el labio e intenté actuar normal.

 _—_ Sí, bueno… entrada la noche Yolei me llamó para que fuera por ella y ahí…

 _—_ Y desde entonces ésta chiquilla me gustó —añadió Alex dándome un beso en la sien. De haber conocido mejor a TK hubiera asegurado que se sentía incómodo. De pronto hizo a un lado su vaso de malteada y sonrió disimuladamente volteando alrededor sin verme a los ojos.

 _—_ Qué pequeño es el mundo —exclamó—. ¿Y qué haces aquí? Si puedo saber, claro.

 _—_ Estoy estudiando en USC sólo que fui a hacer una estancia experimental a Odaiba por eso nos conocimos allá.

 _—_ Vaya pues, tienes suerte —me dijo TK y pude notar un poco de cinismo en su tono.

 _—_ ¿Y tú? ¿Estudias aquí? —el rubio negó con la cabeza y sacó un paquete de cigarros de su pantalón. Creo que aquella era la primera vez que lo veía fumar frente a mí.

 _—_ Entré a UCL para estudiar biología molecular pero no fue lo mío. Aunque el clima es precioso, lo cierto es que ver la lluvia todos los días y el cielo gris es deprimente así que opté por venirme a Los Ángeles. Matt me insistía desde antes que aquí me hallaría bien y tenía razón, California parece el paraíso ideal para nosotros, ¿no?

 _—_ En eso tienes toda la razón. ¿Puedo…? —con un ademán, Alex le pidió un cigarrillo a TK quien se lo acercó. Empezaba a sentirse más el frío así como la incomodidad entre el rubio y yo. Algo me decía que no le había caído en gracia saber que Alex y yo éramos… ¿pareja? Si es que ese era el término adecuado para definir nuestra relación—. ¿Y piensas quedarte mucho tiempo? —TK se encogió de hombros y apagó su cigarro.

 _—_ Un par de meses, quizás. Aún no sé qué voy a hacer con mi vida.

 _—_ Ya somos dos —murmuré en voz baja sin darme cuenta que era la primera vez que hablaba durante ese rato.

 _—_ Creí que te gustaba estudiar Literatura —dijo Alex algo sorprendido.

 _—_ Y me gusta, sí. Pero no estoy segura de si quiero quedarme a vivir aquí y conseguir un empleo, una casa… ya sabes.

 _—_ El mundo da muchas vueltas y muchas cosas pueden suceder de aquí a mañana —dijo TK y enseguida me guiñó un ojo haciéndome estremecer y corresponderle con una sonrisa.

* * *

Aquél había sido el primer y último día en que vi a TK en un mes. Platicábamos casi diariamente y en un par de ocasiones quedamos de vernos, una cancelando él por motivos de trabajo y en otra yo porque la conferencia a la que había asistido se alargó una hora más. Nunca mencionó el tema de Alex ni me reclamó el que no le hubiera dicho que sí fui a su fiesta de graduación pero no hacía falta que me dijera para saber que le había molestado. La pregunta era: ¿por qué?

Mientras tanto yo seguía disfrutando de la vida, aunque el hecho de saber que el rubio y yo vivíamos en la misma ciudad me hacía sentir algo insegura, cosa a la que diario iba restándole importancia.

Entré a la cocina, que olía deliciosamente a pizza y encontré a Alex comiéndose una rebanada. Pasaban de las 5:00pm y yo había dormido una larga siesta desde mediodía.

 _—_ Hola, dormilona —saludó y yo me tallé un ojo. Me acerqué a abrazarlo y esconder mi cabeza en su pecho pues aún me sentía perezosa—. ¿Tienes hambre? —asentí y al levantar el rostro me puse de puntitas y lo besé, primero lento y después más intenso—. No hablaba de esa hambre —dijo entre risas.

 _—_ Shhh. —seguí besándolo hasta que me cargó por las piernas y me llevó a la cama de vuelta.

Jalé su playera para quitársela y él hizo lo mismo con mi ropa interior. Solté un gemido cuando me penetró y mordí sus labios. Aquello fue rápido pero intenso y para cuando terminamos ya mi estómago gruñía de hambre.

Después de cenar Alex se quedó profundamente dormido y yo me metí a la bañera un rato. Iban a dar las 10:00pm cuando recibí un mensaje de texto de TK:

 **TK:** _Nos vemos hoy? Te veo a las 11:00pm afuera de Grand Station._

 **Kari:** Ahí te veo.

Me apuré en alistarme y le dejé una nota a Alex diciendo que volvería más tarde aunque omití el detalle de decirle con quién iría. Aunque TK y yo sólo éramos amigos… él había notado la atracción que sentía por el rubio el día que se conocieron aunque nunca discutimos el tema.

Y para mí era mejor así.

* * *

 _Dos años después…_

El mundo entero estaba en alerta roja debido a la escases de mujeres. Parecía gracioso pero quedaba menos del 25% de la población mundial femenina. Desafortunadamente la gripe se llevó grandes amigas como Cassidy y Yolei, de quien no tuve oportunidad de despedirme.

Pero no era la enfermedad lo que más me preocupaba sino lo que se había declarado tras ésta: que todas las mujeres fértiles donaran sus óvulos para procrear. Hasta ahora yo me había salvado de ser forzada a hacerlo. No tenía interés en tener hijos y menos en esas condiciones. Sólo Dios sabía en qué iría a parar el asunto.

Por otro lado, ya no podía salir sola a la calle. Alex me acompañaba a todos lados y entre mayor tiempo pudiera pasar en casa era mejor. Los hombres se habían vuelto agresivos y ante el temor de que la especie femenina pereciera los secuestros y violaciones acrecentaban. Ya nadie estaba seguro en el mundo.

Y de pronto el recuerdo de TK surgió entre la ventisca fría que entraba por la ventana y mis manos calentándose con la taza de té. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía de él. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Habría sido afectado? ¿Dónde estaría ahora?

 _—_ ¿En qué piensas, cariño? —la voz de Alex me sorprendió y sonreí intentando despejar mi mente. Él se sentó a mi lado en el sillón.

 _—_ En nada y en todo —me encogí de hombros y él me abrazó.

 _—_ Cuéntame.

 _—_ Pues… la situación actual. ¿Crees que las cosas vayan a mejorar? —tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y comenzó a juguetear con mis dedos.

 _—_ Posiblemente. Siempre hay que tener esperanza —me quedé callada bebiendo el té. Después de todo no había mucho qué decir—. Pase lo que pase, mi Kari. Voy a protegerte —dejé la taza en la mesa del centro y voltee a verlo.

 _—_ Es cierto. Nunca te he preguntado por qué no te fuiste antes. ¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo cuando todo empezó a ponerse mal? —Alex acarició una de mis mejillas, acto que me hizo cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del roce de su piel.

 _—_ Porque te quiero —aquello se escuchaba como una tranquila melodía junto a la orilla del mar por el atardecer—. ¿Y tú, Kari? ¿Me quieres?

* * *

 **De vuelta y con todo! No crean que los había abandonado. NO! Pasa que el cargador de mi laptop se descompuso y duré meses, literal, infernales meses sin laptop hasta que mi mamá logró conseguirlo y enviármelo! :D :D y ahora soy feliz pues además de haber terminado ya ésta historia (apuntes a mano) traigo otra que pronto estaré subiendo. ¿Y mi laptop? Como nueva!  
**


	13. Vuelve

**XIII**

Las luces se expandían por todo el lugar, de pronto dejándolo iluminado y de pronto a oscuras. La música retumbaba en las paredes negras de concreto y al ir dejando la música apoderarse de mí cuando los movimientos corporales se alocaban, sentía las grandes manos de TK atrayéndome por la cintura para no golpear a nadie… y ahí nuestros cuerpos se pegaban y podía aspirar su aroma y sentir su calor embriagándome de placer.

No tenía noción de la hora, posiblemente ya había amanecido y Alex se estaría preguntando en dónde estaba. Posiblemente al llegar a casa estaría furioso por haberme desaparecido y para ser totalmente honesta, me importaba un bledo.

Aquella sin duda alguna se había convertido en una de las mejores noches de mi vida y aún no terminaba.

— ¡Voy por aire! —gritó TK pero no lo escuché y fruncí el ceño—. ¡Qué voy por aire! —me reí y negué con la cabeza aún sin poder escucharlo y en un deslumbre de luces lo vi sonreír. Me tomó la mano y empezamos a caminar hasta la puerta. Para mi sorpresa aún estaba oscuro afuera y la brisa fría me golpeó intensamente trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad—. Te decía que venía por aire fresco —me reí.

— Nunca había venido a un club así y vaya que me he divertido bastante aquí en LA.

— De nada —respondió sonriendo y sentí mis mejillas coloradas. TK se veía guapísimo con una playera negra, jeans rotos y las gotitas de sudor en su frente y su pecho. Me pregunté si él se sentía igual de atraído por mí—. ¿Kari? ¡Hey!

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

— Te quedaste ida —dijo sonriendo.

— Lo siento… estaba… no sé —me encogí de hombros.

— Vamos a comer.

Y así llegamos a una plaza, no muy lejos del centro, en donde había varios puestos de comida rápida. Yo pedí una hamburguesa y él un hot dog.

— ¿Has pensado si te quedarás? —pregunté luego de un rato en que el silencio empezaba a incomodar.

— No he decidido aún. Me gustaría irme a Chicago o Nueva York —abrí los ojos sorprendida de su respuesta. Pese a que fuera en el mismo continente, la idea de tener que cruzar de lado a lado para verlo era… terrorífica.

— ¿Nueva York? Suena interesante —él asintió y le dio un trago a su refresco.

— ¿Y tú?

— Pues… UCLA no me desagrada y lo que aprendo cada día me va enamorando más.

— Tal vez nunca te he preguntado pero, ¿por qué Literatura? —sin darme cuenta sonreí y dejé mi hamburguesa en el plato.

— Porque quiero crear historias que sin importar quién las lea puedan causar un desborde de pasión y adrenalina, que motive a los lectores a aventurarse e ir tras ese amor que parece imposible, que se cree se le puso un fin implícito. Quiero que la gente salga de su zona de confort y que aún con temor vayan persiguiendo aquello que los hace felices. Quiero… —de pronto me di cuenta que TK no dejaba de sonreír mientras me miraba y pensé que quizás había estado hablando como idiota sin decir algo coherente—. Lo siento —me tapé el rostro apenada.

— No, no, no. ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Seguro sueno muy infantil y ya te aburrí.

— ¡Para nada, Kari! Me encanta la pasión con la que hablas. Tus ojos brillan y eso se contagia.

— ¿En serio? —me mordí el labio.

— En serio.

Terminamos de cenar y anduvimos caminando por el centro sin una dirección fija a dónde llegar. Aunque el cielo empezaba a aclarar yo no quería que la noche terminara. Estar junto a la compañía de TK me hacía sentir… en casa. Posiblemente por todos los recuerdos de Odaiba que me venían a la mente. Me gustaba escucharlo reír y contarme sus anécdotas de la niñez. Me gustaba la libertad que sentía de poder ser yo misma sin sentir ninguna vergüenza ni temor de lo que fuera a pensar de mí, que eso, increíblemente, en otro tiempo era lo único en lo que pensaba.

Mi hermano me dijo alguna vez que cuando saliera de la preparatoria todo lo que había vivido ahí se quedaría en esa etapa y a partir de entonces comenzaría a ser… yo. Un ser humano consciente de su vida y su responsabilidad en el mundo quien debe luchar cada día con los cambios, principalmente sociales, para adaptarme y poder seguir creciendo y avanzando. Se le olvidó contarme que aquello no era sencillo y más estando sola.

Llegamos a un parque y nos acostamos en el césped aún húmedo por el rocío de la madrugada. TK pasó un brazo por mi cuello para atraerme a su cuerpo y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro. Me acobijé en su calor y cerré los ojos para grabar en mi mente aquél momento y el aroma de su ser que tanto me gustaba.

— Kari…

— ¿Mmm? —TK se giró recargándose en su brazo y miré de frente sus preciosos ojos azules que me hacían volver loca.

Se inclinó y me besó. Sus labios se movieron despacio sobre los míos mientras mis manos acariciaban su cuello y mis dedos se enredaban en su cabello. Se pegó hacia mí dejando caer su cuerpo en el mío pero sin que fuese incómodo. Lo besé sin pensar en nada más que disfrutar el momento, disfrutarlo a él. Lo besé sabiendo que posiblemente el mundo terminara ahora mismo y quería llevar conmigo una parte de él. Entregué mis miedos, mi ansiedad, mi inseguridad, mis pesadillas y todo cuanto soy y tengo en ese beso.

— TK… —ambos estábamos muy agitados cuando nos separamos y podía sentir el fuerte palpitar de su corazón en mi pecho.

— Shhh. No digas nada, Kari —volví a besarlo pero él se apartó un poco.

— ¿Estoy soñando? —pregunté riendo y él me besó la nariz.

— Posiblemente, bonita —me gustaba cuando me llamaba así. Lo miré a los ojos, ni uno de los dos dejaba de sonreír, y supe que el cielo existía, era real y estaba en ésta dimensión terrenal en la que vivimos, y yo había encontrado una entrada a él—. Vete conmigo, Kari —fruncí el ceño sin comprender a qué se refería—. Vamos a recorrer el mundo, a perdernos sin preocupación. Déjalo todo y vete conmigo —de pronto su expresión cambió, se puso serio y supe que no estaba jugando.

— TK, yo… no sé —me moví para levantarme y él hizo lo mismo. Se sentó a mi lado y de pronto se hizo un silencio vacío.

— Kari yo… —se mordió el labio y me di cuenta que estaba nervioso. Sus manos temblaban levemente y se le notaba cierta ansiedad como si no supiera qué decir.

— Quisiera poder decirte que sí sin pensarlo pero no puedo. Me costó muchísimo obtener esa beca y fallarle así a mi familia, yo… —la voz se me cortó y sentí mis ojos humedecerse. ¿Por qué ser adulto implicaba obedecer la razón y no el corazón como cuando éramos niños? TK volteó a verme, aún con su semblante serio.

— Te quiero, Kari. Pero si me dices que no ahora me iré y no volveremos a vernos. No pienso ser la razón que interfiera en tu sueño de ser escritora y estando juntos tú y yo sabemos que eso va a suceder —agaché el rostro y sentí las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas y un dolor en el pecho que no me dejaba hablar. Mis cuerdas vocales se habían congelado en el temor de abandonar el sueño de mi vida por un amor de juventud.

— Es difícil, TK —dije entre sollozos y él asintió. Se acercó para limpiar mis mejillas con su mano y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

— Adiós, bonita.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí. Pensé que quizás sí estaba soñando y despertaría en cualquier momento. Pensé que él estaba bromeando y volvería corriendo para decirme que todo era un juego pero luego que se perdió de mi vista supe que él hablaba en serio. Él quería viajar, él no quería quedarse en un solo lugar y quería hacerlo conmigo. Conmigo, Hikari Yagami, el hazmerreír de la preparatoria que creyó que jamás tendría una oportunidad con él.

¿Y qué estaba haciendo yo? ¿Escogiendo una vida estable? No importaba que fuera mi sueño, si lo hacía, si me quedaba sin él alrededor no iba a ser ni un mínimo de lo feliz que era junto a TK. De pronto sentí un vuelco en el corazón y me levanté a prisa, pese a que tenía las piernas adormecidas, y corrí para alcanzarlo, para decirle que sí dejaría todo para irme con él y más tarde volvería a arreglar las cuentas pendientes con el mundo.

Corrí cuesta abajo y antes de llegar a la banqueta lo vi subiéndose a un taxi que arrancó de inmediato.

— ¡TK! —grité a todo pulmón pero él no me escuchó—. ¡Vuelve! ¡TK…! Por favor… —caí de rodillas con el corazón hecho pedazos y un sinfín de lágrimas brotando de mis entrañas adoloridas—. Vuelve.

* * *

 **Ando un poquitititito inspirada hoy :p  
**


	14. Avanzando

**XIV**

Nunca volví a hablar ni saber de TK.

* * *

 _1 año después…_

— ¿A dónde vas? —la voz de Alex me hizo detenerme y apretar los ojos. Tenía la esperanza de que no me hubiera escuchado al despertar.

— Sólo iré a caminar un rato y comprar un café —me acomodé la blusa que se había levantado al colgarme mi bolso. Alex se cruzó de brazos. Estaba despeinado, tenía la almohada marcada en el rostro y una expresión muy seria.

— Sabe que no debes salir sola. ¿Y si alguien intenta secuestrarte?

— ¡Nadie va a secuestrarme!

— ¡Kari! —sentí una profunda desesperación y tuve que cerrar los ojos para no estallar.

— No puedo quedarme un segundo más aquí encerrada, Alex —él pareció relajarse y suspiró fuerte.

— Y yo no puedo tenerte encerrada pero no me perdonaría si algo te sucede y yo no hice nada para evitarlo.

— Ya te dije que no va a pasarme nada —se acercó a mí y así sin más me dio un beso—. No me vas a convencer con eso.

— ¿Ah no? —levantó su ceja izquierda y volvió a besarme, esta vez bajando sus manos a mi pantalón para desabrocharlo.

— No, Alex… —me aparté de él.

— Está bien, está bien. Dejaré que vayas con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

— Yo voy contigo.

* * *

El mundo había entrado en una extraña faceta en la que una enfermedad, que llevaban investigando por meses, consumía hasta la muerte a las mujeres, específicamente jóvenes de entre 15 y 35 años de edad. Todo comenzaba con dolor de cabeza, fiebre, vómito hasta la pérdida de los sentidos y finalmente muerte cerebral. Al principio se creía que se trataba de un parásito pero la hipótesis quedó descartada. Ahora se decía que era viral y por lo tanto, entre las medidas de precaución se aconsejaba quedarse en casa todo el tiempo.

Todo el tiempo.

Yo llevaba una semana encerrada y me parecía una eternidad. Si bien, la ventaja de no vivir sola es que Alex se encargaba de ir por lo que hiciera falta al supermercado pero en ese lapso yo ya había ordenado y desordenado el pequeño departamento al menos unas seis veces.

Como era de suponerse, las clases fueron suspendidas. Ya sólo se veía a hombres y niños en las calles. Dado que un gran número de mujeres habían sido afectadas, la población había disminuido considerablemente en cuestión de meses. ¿Y qué hacer? Sino sólo esperar.

* * *

 _Tres años después…_

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó una joven, de unos doce años de edad, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel. Tenía el rostro cubierto de pecas y un moretón en la sien.

— Ka… Kari —respondí entre sollozos, intentando calmar el dolor del pecho.

— Tranquila, Kari. Aquí estás a salvo —la jovencita me abrazó intentando darme consuelo y voltee a ver a una señora, ya cuarentona, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes quien me sonrió cálidamente.

— ¿A dónde se dirigen? —en ese momento me percaté de que íbamos aproximadamente unas ocho mujeres en la Ven, entre ellas, un par de adolescentes quienes estaban en la parte de atrás. Iba conduciendo una mujer afroamericana, robusta y de buen aspecto. Su cabello era largo y rizado y parecía andar por las calles sin preocupación de que nos detuvieran.

— Por ahora sólo queremos encontrar un lugar seguro donde podamos bajarnos a comer algo y descansar —respondió la ojiverde—. Me llamo Magdalena pero puedes decirme Maggy.

— Mucho gusto, Maggy —respondí y ella sonrió.

— Yo soy Betty —dijo la pequeña de doce años—. Y ella es Rhonda —señaló a la conductora quien me miró de reojo por el espejo retrovisor y me sonrió—. ¿De dónde eres, Kari?

— ¿Yo? Pues, soy de Odaiba, Japón, pero hace tres años vine a California para estudiar la universidad.

— ¿Y tienes familia aquí? —preguntó Rhonda y yo negué con la cabeza.

— Descuida, no vamos a dejarte sola —añadió Maggy—. Por ahora descansa.

Me recargué en el asiento, cerrando los ojos e intentando evitar las imágenes de Alex, ensangrentado, pidiéndome que me fuera del departamento. Todavía no quería caer en cuenta de que lo había perdido y muy posiblemente no volvería a verlo. La enfermedad me había arrebatado lo único seguro que tenía en éste jodido mundo ¿y ahora? ¿Qué sería de mí? ¿Huir por el resto de mi vida para no ser presa de un violador o asesino? Me negaba rotundamente a esa idea.

Para cuando desperté íbamos llegando a San Francisco. Sin darme cuenta Rhonda estuvo conduciendo casi seis horas sin parar. Todas estaban dormidas excepto Maggy y otra chica pelirroja que iba en el asiento de copiloto. Ambas platicaban con la morena para que no se quedara dormida.

Nos detuvimos en una iglesia al centro de la ciudad en donde un par de monjas nos dieron la bienvenida y nos dijeron que ahí hallaríamos refugio. Se trataba de la iglesia de San Patricio. Se había convertido en un albergue para mujeres como nosotras y adentro había aproximadamente unas treinta más. La hermana Margot, quien era la que dirigía ahí, nos guio hacia las habitaciones. Entramos a una en donde había ocho camas individuales. Nos señaló dónde podíamos asearnos y posteriormente pasar al comedor a servirnos de cenar.

— Descuiden, mis niñas, aquí estarán seguras. Sólo no salgan ni se fíen de nadie. Recuerden que todas estamos aquí porque pasamos por lo mismo y lo mejor es encontrar consuelo y apoyo entre nosotras —por alguna razón la manera en que decía las cosas me hacía sentir tranquila.

Decidí ir al comedor acompañada de Betty mientras las demás descansaban y se aseaban. La pequeña parlanchina vivía con su papá en Santa Bárbara y Maggy era su tía quien la había rescatado de su progenitor. No entró en detalles y yo no quise preguntar. Estaba por entrar a la secundaria cuando todo éste incidente ocurrió y lo que más le dolía era ya no ver a sus amigos, aunque era una niña muy fuerte, muy madura diría yo.

Aquél pastel de carne con papas me supo a gloria. Durante la comida platicamos con Rose, una chica de Pasadena a quien un grupo de soldados habían secuestrado y llevado hasta ahí, por fortunada antes de que le hicieran algo logró escapar y la hermana Margot la encontró a media carretera. Nos contó que el grupo de soldados tenía presas a más mujeres y Rose estaba convencida de que tenía que hacer algo para rescatarlas. Lo cual yo veía muy poco probable pero no se lo dije para no desanimarla. Ellos contaban con armas y mucha más fuerza que nosotras así que en cuestión de segundos terminaríamos siendo presas también.

* * *

Era una fría noche en la ciudad de Winsconsin. Había estado lloviendo durante una semana seguida y poca gente andaba en las calles.

Al centro de la ciudad en uno de los bares que anteriormente había sido muy concurrido, se hallaba un grupo de hombres, entre ellos militares, celebrando el único placer que les quedaba en vida: embriagarse. Increíblemente no había ni una sola alma femenina como solía verse ahí pero eso no le restaba diversión al momento, excepto para algunos que, ya pasados de copas, exigían _otro_ tipo de placer.

— ¡Takaishi! ¡Otra ronda! —gritó Max, un joven veinteañero que acababa de unirse al ejército de los Estados Unidos. Proveniente de Portland, crecido en Chicago, ahora, dadas sus dotes de liderazgo, lo habían elegido _Principal_ del grupo. El abuelo de Max había sido militar así que él había crecido con mucho conocimiento acerca de la profesión por lo que se le daba bien. Tenía los ojos grises y el cabello rubio dorado.

— Claro —sonrió el rubio quien estaba en la barra esperando a que le sirvieran otra cerveza. Revisó el celular que llevaba siempre guardado en un bolsillo interior de su chamarra y como por inercia abrió la aplicación para ver sus mensajes y sin darse cuenta se le dibujó una media sonrisa en el rostro al ver el nombre que encabezaba la lista de mensajes: Kari. « _TK, por favor vuelve. Necesito hablar contigo. Fui una tonta y tuve miedo, pero yo también te quiero muchísimo. Por favor llámame._ » suspiró, como muchas otras tantas veces había hecho al leer el mensaje y volvió a guardar el aparato—. Aquí tienen —dejó la bandeja con tarros de cerveza sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a Max quien había derramado un poco de la suya al beber.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo, viejo?

— Claro —respondió el rubio, no muy entusiasmado.

— Excelente. Disfruta la noche porque mañana no vamos a California —TK se atragantó apenas escuchó aquella palabra y empezó a toser.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? —Max estaba concentrado en el desastroso juego de cartas que sus colegas ebrios intentaban mantener y volteó sonriendo a ver a TK.

— Que nos vamos a California. El General me pidió que fuéramos a interferir un refugio que localizaron en San Francisco. Ya te había dicho, ¿no? —TK negó con la cabeza y se llevó una mano al cabello despeinándose.

— California… —murmuró en voz baja. Habían pasado ya tres años desde que dejó aquél estado y no había vuelto a saber nada de él o de quienes vivían ahí.

— Relájate. Allá tendremos féminas, por eso no te preocupes… de hecho… —Max volteó hacia el interior del bar, los ojos azules del rubio lo siguieron con la mirada y alcanzó a vislumbrar a una chica en la cocina—. A nosotros dos nos tienen preparado el postre —susurró quedamente.

* * *

 **Disfruten! :)  
**


	15. El hospital

**XV**

Había estado lloviendo durante una semana seguida. El sol salía en ratos y la temperatura disminuyó considerablemente, cosa que agradecí muchísimo.

Me encontraba sentada en el patio trasero, mirando de lejos una fuente y varias palomas bañándose en ella. El cielo presentaba un espectáculo maravilloso entre truenos y relámpagos. Me gustaba sentarme ahí por las tardes, fijando mi vista en cualquier punto que me llamara la atención. Me imaginaba que en un tiempo no muy lejano aquél lugar había estado lleno de niños, de familias que se divertían saliendo del servicio religioso. Las hermanas nos habían contado que desde hacía años hacían carne asada o picnics y era una manera de mantener la unidad y empatía entre los que vivían en esa colonia.

Pese a que me había encariñado con las chicas y todas buscábamos hacernos sentir cómodas en aquél refugio, lo cierto era que en el fondo cada una sufríamos la tragedia de una manera similar pero no hablábamos de ello. Para mí hablar de Alex era motivo de llanto por horas. Me costaba resignarme a haberlo perdido. Después de todo, tres años viviendo juntos no se olvidarían nunca.

* * *

Los soldados llegaron a San Francisco el lunes por la noche. Se quedaron descansando en un hotel cerca del centro donde les habían preparado hospedaje. Al salir de darse un baño TK se encontró con Max en su habitación. El muchacho llevaba seis cervezas y se acomodó en la cama mientras abría una y le ofrecía otra al rubio.

— ¿Todo bien? Estuviste muy callado durante el camino.

— Sólo cansado, supongo. ¿Y los demás?

— Fueron a un bar. Les dije que los alcanzaríamos más tarde —dijo Max.

— Yo paso. La verdad quiero dormir —Max frunció el ceño y le dio un trago a su bebida.

— Como quieras —se hizo un silencio en donde ambos parecían distraídos con sus propios pensamientos.

— Todavía no entiendo —murmuró TK de pronto.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Por qué perseguir a las mujeres? ¿En qué momento se volvieron nuestras enemigas?

— Mmm pues, en el momento en que quedan pocas y son necesarias para re-poblar la Tierra —el rubio negó con la cabeza.

— No Max. Con violencia no funciona así la situación.

— ¿Y qué sugieres?

— ¿Hablar? —rió sarcástico.

— Takaishi, tú has visto cómo huyen de nosotros…

— Pero eso no nos hace animales. Sinceramente, y te lo he dicho antes, no estoy a favor de capturarlas así.

— Pues son las órdenes que recibimos y tú sabes bien qué pasa cuando nos negamos a obedecer —el rubio asintió simplemente y abrió otra cerveza.

Durante el tiempo que tenía brindando sus servicios al ejército había sido testigo de muchas brutalidades a las mujeres. Los hombres parecían volverse peor que animales cuando veían a una. Era como si nunca hubieran descargado su apetito sexual y abusaban de ellas como bestias peleando por carroña. En un par de ocasiones TK logró ayudar a dos de ellas dejándolas escapar pero era difícil mientras el ejército y su superior lo siguieran.

Por la mañana se alistaron temprano para ir al refugio. Llegaron, inesperadamente, a la catedral de San Patricio y entraron, armados, sorprendiendo a varias mujeres que se hallaban recostadas en lo que sería el área principal. Desde jóvenes, mayores y adolescentes, los soldados fueron tras ellas, quienes al verlos corrían espantadas buscando ocultarse o algún objeto para defenderse.

— Tranquilas, no vamos a lastimarlas —decía Max mientras con señas ordenaba a sus hombres que siguieran buscando en la parte de atrás.

Al menos unas veinte mujeres fueron presas y tomadas a disposición del ejército.

* * *

Aquella mañana no me sentía con ánimos de nada. Apenas y probé el desayuno y me hallaba tejiendo en el patio trasero cuando Maggy vino asustada a decirme que un grupo de soldados había llegado.

Corrimos hacia los arbustos, intentando salir por la parte de atrás pero para nuestra mala suerte la reja que cercaba la iglesia estaba cerrada con candado. Me subí, impulsada por el miedo y la adrenalina y estaba por ayudar a la ojiverde a hacer lo mismo cuando un soldado de cabello negro y piel muy blanca llegó y la tomó por la fuerza. Yo brinqué, lastimándome el tobillo izquierdo y corrí apresurada sin ver a dónde iba.

Unas cuadras más adelante escuché la sirena del tanque militar sonar y sin pensar entré a un hospital abandonado. Busqué desesperada las escaleras de emergencia y subí sabrá Dios cuántos pisos hasta que salí al área de pediatría. Los cuartos estaban solos, máquinas e instrumentos por el piso. Me asomé por un ventanal y vi que la patrulla de soldados se había estacionado afuera. Mi corazón latió rápidamente al imaginármelos entrando por mí y fue inevitable llorar.

— ¡Psst! ¡Hey, aquí! —voltee a todos lados al escuchar una voz femenina y de pronto una piedrita me cayó en la cabeza. Al voltear hacia la ventilación vi la silueta de una joven asomarse entre la rendija.

— ¿Có… cómo entro… ahí? —mi voz temblaba a causa del miedo y ella me señaló hacia adelante, en frente de mí había una puerta.

— Entra ahí —me ordenó y yo hice caso. Era una especie de almacén pequeño y ahí se hallaba otra rendija que la chica abrió—. Busca en qué subir. Rápido.

Y así lo hice. Subí impulsada por el miedo y la desesperación. La joven se arrastró por el ducto de aire y me pidió que no hiciera mucho ruido al seguirla. Me hice varias cortadas con alambres que había en las orillas pero no me importó. Subimos en dos ocasiones y fuimos a dar al techo del lugar pero la joven, quien al ir por delante logró asomarse por una rendija, me pidió que no hiciera nada de ruido y esperara.

No sé cuántos minutos habrán pasado hasta que abrió la compuerta y salimos al techo del hospital pero agradecí de antemano pues sentía que me ahogaba en aquél espacio comprimido.

Me senté, recargada en una pared y empecé a sollozar para liberarme del miedo y la tensión.

— Tranquila, ya estamos a salvo—. Entonces logré ver a a joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. No aparentaba más de 13 años y tenía el rostro cubierto de pecas—. Me llamo Mandy.

— Soy Kari, mucho gusto —la sirena del tanque volvió a sonar y al asomarnos vimos a los soldados alejándose.

— Toma, con esto te sentirás mejor —dijo, ofreciéndome media barra de chocolate.


	16. Betty

**XVI**

TK entró a la oficina de Max en el centro militar de San Francisco y se encontró con su jefe, otros dos compañeros, Maggy y Betty. La niña abrazaba a la mayor y lloraba en silencio pegada a sus piernas mintras la ojiverde intentaba consolarla pero su miedo se evidenciaba a través de sus finas facciones. El rubio pasó directamente con su superior quien despachó rápido a sus compañeros.

— Oficial Takaishi, ¿qué…?

— Quiero a la niña —mandó de manera seria y Maggy abrió los ojos, aferrando a Betty a ella.

— Lo lamento TK pero no puedo hacer eso.

— Max —los profundos ojos azules del rubio se fijaron en los de su jefe quien resignado hizo una seña de negación con la cabeza y suspiró profundamente—. Sabes que rara vez te pido algo.

— Sí, lo sé.

— Sólo entrégame a la niña y yo me encargo de ella —esbozó una media sonrisa y Max comprendió por dónde iba el asunto.

— Sólo no te pases de la raya y que no vean cuando te la lleves —murmuró el oficial al mando en voz baja y TK asintió. Se acercó a Betty y la tomó del brazo arrastrándola con él.

— ¡No! —gritó la chiquilla aterrorizada y Maggy, al no saber cómo reaccionar, simplemente se llevó las manos al rostro y lloró desconsolada.

— Descuide, la voy a cuidar bien —susurró TK y le guiñó un ojo a la rubia mujer. Cargó a Betty quien no dejaba de patearlo y pedirle que la soltara y salió por la puerta trasera de la oficina—. Shhh, no hagas ruido.

— Subió rápidamente los dos pisos del hotel hasta llegar a su habitación. Para su buena fortuna sus compañeros estaban encerrados en sus cuartos y pudo entrar sin ser visto.

Una vez en la habitación soltó a Betty quien corrió al armario a esconderse. Cerró la puerta con llave y fue a un cajón de su buró de donde sacó un paquete de papas fritas y una Coca Cola del frigobar; se acercó al clóset y la pequeña de cabello castaño estaba echa un ovillo y lloraba con mucho sentimiento.

TK dejó la comida a su lado y se alejó de ahí. Encendió la televisión y puso un canal de caricaturas. Pasó un rato para cuando Betty se levantó y se asomó. El rubio estaba recostado en una cama matrimonial.

— ¿No… no vas a… a hacerme… daño? —preguntó la joven aún mostrando temor a través de su voz. Takeru sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— No. Tranquila. Aquí estarás a salvo.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

— Porque si te dejaba allá abajo te entregarían con… —calló un momento meditando en las palabras que iba a decir—. Con alguien que sí te haría daño —la jovencita asintió simplemente como asimilando la información y se mordió el labio—. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

— Beatriz, pero todos me dicen Betty.

— Mucho gusto, Betty. Yo soy TK —el rubio sonrió y la joven pareció relajarse. Fue y se sentó en la otra cama que se hallaba en la habitación junto a la de él—. Puedes dormir ahí, si te parece bien. Sé que vivir encerrada no es lo ideal pero créeme que aquí estarás a salvo, sólo debes prometerme que cuando yo no esté te quedarás encerrada y no abrirás la puerta a nadie por nada del mundo, ¿entendido?

— Sí, lo prometo —la niña se quedó mirando fijamente al rubio, posiblemente sintiéndose atraída por su atractivo físico y al darse cuenta que llevaba tiempo perdida en él bajó el rostro sonrojándose—. ¿Por qué haces esto TK? ¿Por qué me ayudas? —él se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a su refresco.

— Me parece terrible lo que está sucediendo. Me pongo a pensar en cómo me gustaría ser tratado si fuera mujer en una situación como la tuya y hago exactamente lo que me gustaría que hicieran conmigo —Betty asintió y sus ojos se aguaron. Pese a su corta edad, comprendía bastante bien el asunto—. La mujer que estaba contigo, ¿es tu mamá?

— No. Pero yo la quiero mucho, ¿crees que puedas ayudarla? —TK sonrió. Haberse quedado con Betty no había sido problema pues él sabía que a Max no le agradaban las menores y siendo él su mano derecha le daría preferencia sobre cualquier otro soldado. Pero con Maggy el asunto sería más complicado.

— Lo intentaré. Te lo prometo.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días en que Mandy y yo permanecimos refugiadas en el hospital hasta que la comida se agotó. Decidimos salir al tercer día rumbo a la carretera buscando cualquier cosa que nos sirviera de refugio. No volvimos a escuchar a los soldados y eso nos dio la confianza de poder salir tranquilamente.

En el camino Mandy me iba contando sobre su sueño de ser cantante y cómo había llegado a California en búsqueda de una oportunidad que aprovechara su talento, para iniciar su carrera. Tenía apenas 16 años pero parecía una joven mayor, en cuanto a su manera de pensar. Increíblemente en el camino me vi contándole mi historia con Alex, con TK y cómo había ido a parar a aquél refugio en la iglesia.

Primeramente llegamos a una escuela, que anteriormente había sido un colegio y logramos recolectar comida de una máquina y descansar por un día. Conforme íbamos avanzando, intentando alejarnos de San Francisco, nos detuvimos después en un motel a orillas del _freeway_. Ahí dormimos un par de días pero como no llevábamos suficiente comida y no logramos hallar más tuvimos que seguir avanzando. Así transcurrió semana y media hasta que hallamos una reserva por la vialidad US-101 S. Ahí nos escondimos poco más de día y medio hasta que los soldados nos alcanzaron. Intentamos huir por el techo, pero ellos contaban con un helicóptero y varios tanques. Al saltar escuché el crujir de mi pierna derecha seguido de un disparo. Tardé unos segundos en recobrar la consciencia y al girarme no vi a Mandy.

— ¡No! —sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho y tuve que agarrarme de toda la fuerza que me quedaba para poder salir de ahí.

Me arrastré hacia el bosque y finalmente, y con mucho esfuerzo, me puse de pie y pese al dolor en mi rodilla intenté correr lo más aprisa que podía. Conforme fui avanzando, aún escuchaba el helicóptero y a algunos soldados buscándome. Logré hallar una bajada que iba a dar hacia un lago, que posiblemente saldría al mar. Sin pensarlo si quiera me fui rodando, golpeándome con piedras y troncos, una rama se me encajó en el abdomen y sólo sentí el dolor. Fui a dar al río en donde me quedé un momento sumergida en el fondo hasta que ya no escuché más a los soldados.

Salí, tomando todo el aire posible, y nadé corriente abajo, aunque ya estaba muy cansada, entre el golpe y la caída perdí mucha fuerza. Llegué a una orilla en donde salí del agua y en cuanto toqué tierra firme me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **Cómo me gusta el drama :p  
**


	17. El cielo

**XVII**

Una fuerte ventisca de aire arrastró un cartón que me golpeó el rostro y desperté bruscamente. Estaba anocheciendo y el cielo cargado de espesas nubes grises que pronosticaban un aguacero. Me levanté pero al instante sentí una punzada en el vientre y noté que la herida que me había hecho al caer era profunda y aún sangraba. A como pude corté una de las mangas de mi blusa y me la amarré para hacer presión. La pierna aún me dolía pero podía moverla, lo cual me pareció buena señal: no estaba quebrada. Caminé hacia unos arbustos y tomé una rama larga que me servía como vara para apoyarme. Miré alrededor de aquél lado y sin pensar ni tener noción de dónde me hallaba comencé a caminar, a paso lento y deteniéndome en ratos para descansar, pero finalmente avancé un buen tramo que me sacó a la carretera.

Mi mente empezó a divagar en el momento en que Mandy y yo nos hallábamos en el techo y no dejaba de culparme por haberme lanzado sin ella. No tenía idea si seguía o no con vida, dónde le habrían dado el disparo, tan sólo la perdí y ni siquiera fue por la caída como creí que podría suceder. Aunque sabía que en el fondo culparme por ello no me traería nada bueno, me sentía impotente y lo peor es que ahora tenía algo en qué preocuparme de atender: yo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando empezó a llover, y no precisamente lluvia ligera sino una fuerte tormenta. Me refugié adentro de un coche de los que se hallaban abandonados en el _freeway_ para mitigar el frío un rato. Me quedé dormida en el asiento trasero y para cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya estaba bastante entrada la noche y no muy lejos alcanzaba a distinguir la sirena de una patrulla. Estuve tentada a salir corriendo pero debido a mis heridas no llegaría muy lejos y posiblemente ellos me alcanzarían pronto. Si había de morir quería hacerlo de cualquier forma que no involucrara… hombres.

De pronto me hallé pensando en mi hermano y si en él estuviera ahora siendo forzado a capturar mujeres. Tai nunca había sido de la idea de forzar a alguien que no quería hacer algo pero bajo estas condiciones me quedaba la duda de qué habría sido de él y si algún día podría volver a contactarlo para decirle que me hallaba bien.

Por la mañana volví a avanzar. No estaba segura de a dónde me dirigía pero quería hallar al menos un supermercado o alguna estación de gas con una tienda que tuviera comida y quizás un botiquín pues sentía que me moría de hambre y dolor. La lluvia nocturna no cesó y por la madrugada la brisa enfrió drásticamente que literalmente los dientes me temblaban al caminar. Necesitaba una cobija o un suéter urgentemente.

Y así en cada paso que daba iba sintiendo mi costado arder, pidiéndome a gritos tirarme al piso y no moverme, pero luego la sensación térmica en mi piel me rogaba que avanzara hasta hacerme bolita en un lugar calientito y entonces caí en cuenta de que, si no moría de hipotermia, posiblemente muriera de dolor, y no sé por qué la simple idea de la muerte me causó mucho miedo.

Miedo.

No como el pánico que sentía cada vez que veía cerca los soldados sino ese miedo que te dice que por más que lo evites no podrás escapar de ello y el pensamiento acapara toda tu mente dejándote inmóvil, incapaz de hacer algo más, precisamente por miedo a que ocurra.

Oh, Dios… y ahora me encontraba pensando tantas cosas que ni siquiera estaba enfocada en el camino. Tenía la vista nublada y mi estómago estaba gruñendo con tanta fuerza que por un momento tuve la idea de que iba a estallar a causa del hambre.

Avanzada la tarde volvió a llover muy fuerte. Yo sentía una picazón horrible en la garganta y sabía que me iba a enfermar. Llegué a una estación de gasolina que me pareció un pedacito de cielo y en la tienda de servicio sólo me hallé con una barra de chocolate y una botella de agua cerrada. Me acomodé atrás de la caja registradora, en el piso, comiendo cuanto dulce me encontrara pues eso era mejor que nada y esperé a que la lluvia cesara para seguir pero eso nunca llegó y decidí pasar la noche ahí.

Apenas aclaró el día y volví en marcha. La temperatura había bajado aún más y yo me moría de frío. Avancé hasta llegar a una ciudad, Palo Alto, pero para mi mala suerte andaban varias tropas rondando. Entré a una bodega, en el centro, me escondí entre dos cajas, sintiéndome terriblemente cansada y dolorida, y posiblemente a causa del hambre fui perdiendo la consciencia hasta caer en un profundo sueño. Por la madrugada el ruido de la lluvia y los fuertes truenos me despertó pero el lugar estaba totalmente oscuro y levantarme no sería buena idea así que permanecí ahí, hecha un ovillo, intentando darme calor, llorando a súplicas que me fuera enviado un ángel para rescatarme pues no podía seguir soportando aquella situación más tiempo.

Y llegó… o al menos eso me pareció.

Al día siguiente la lluvia se había convertido en aguanieve. Mi estómago gruñía muy fuerte pero yo ni siquiera tenía fuerza para moverme y buscar comida. Había una gotera arriba de mí y al querer levantarme sentí un calambre en el muslo y caí sobre el concreto frío. Escuché de pronto las sirenas y me arrastré hasta dos barriles para esconderme.

— ¡Mierda! —murmuré a mí misma mientras me golpeaba la pierna para que se despertara. En el piso había una puerta de madera e intenté abrirla pero parecía estar cerrada por dentro.

Escuché pisadas y me estremecí bruscamente al pensar que aquél era mi final y todo el sufrimiento de los días pasados había sido en vano. Sollocé hasta escuchar que una cubeta cayó cerca de mí y las pisadas se detuvieron. Sentí una fuerte punzada en el vientre y vi le herida sangrando nuevamente. Cerré los ojos pues no quería ver al agresor que parecía estar frente a mí.

— ¿Kari? —aquella fue la voz de un ángel que me hizo volver a la vida y al girarme me hallé con TK de frente. Llevaba un uniforme del ejército y un rifle en la mano que apuntaba directamente a mi cabeza.

— ¿TK? —las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos al verlo y me pregunté si había muerto y aquello se trataba de una ilusión.

— Lo siento mucho —alzó el rifle y acto seguido, disparó a la manija que rebotó en el piso dejándome sorda por un minuto. TK se apresuró en abrir la puerta y meterme ahí. Rodé unos cuantos escalones hasta ir a dar a un sótano—. Te prometo que volveré que por ti, Kari. Toma —me lanzó un encendedor y volvió a cerrar la puerta sin darme paso a preguntarle algo. No pasaron ni dos segundos para cuando escuché la voz de otros hombres y prendí el encendedor para aluzar. Se trataba de otra bodega en la que había una repisa llena de vinos y otra con pan mohoso.

Pasaron al menos un par de horas, o eso me pareció para cuando volví a escuchar ruido. Permanecí en silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió y vi a TK bajando. Encendí la vela que había hallado y al verlo me arrojé a sus brazos y lloré desconsoladamente en su pecho.

— Tranquila, ya estoy aquí. Estás a salvo.

— Tengo muchísimo miedo —dije entre sollozos y él me apretó tan fuerte que tuve que separarme pues me lastimó el vientre—. ¡Auch! —le mostré la herida y él me pidió que me sentara. Llevaba un botiquín de mano, un sándwich y un refresco que comí gustosamente mientras él me limpiaba con alcohol y algodón.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Yo creí que habías muerto.

— Durante la enfermedad estuve… a salvo en casa —por alguna razón no sentí la confianza de mencionar a Alex—. Después todo se fue al carajo, me refugié en una iglesia de San Francisco, llegaron los soldados, luego en una reserva y finalmente vine a dar aquí.

— ¿Tú estabas en San Patricio? —ambos nos quedamos mirando y me pareció que sus ojos me decían mil cosas que en el momento no supe descifrar. Asentí simplemente y él me puso una gasa para cubrir la herida limpia—. Nosotros fuimos ahí precisamente por ustedes. Yo me hallaba en Wisconsin cuando mi superior me informó que veníamos a California pues aún hay much… mucho descontrol —me mordí el labio y sentí mis ojos aguarse nuevamente.

— ¿Entonces sí le eres fiel al ejército? —volví a sentir miedo pese a que él no parecía tener intención de entregarme. TK suspiró fuerte y se sentó a mi lado, rodeándome en sus brazos. Estaba calientito y olía muy rico. Extrañaba su esencia.

— No es que sea fiel, es que no tengo otra opción, ¿sabes? Cuando todo esto de la persecución comenzó a ocurrir yo vivía en Pensilvania y de ahí me llevaron a Nueva York para integrarme al ejército, luego Chicago, luego…

— ¿Has…? ¿Has matado mujeres? —al momento de formular la pregunta la voz me temblaba y sentí las lágrimas salir de mis ojos. TK agachó la cabeza y se tapó el rostro. Me llevé las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito y bruscamente me aparté de él.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Kari, por favor! No pienses eso de mí —de inmediato se acercó a donde estaba y me tomó de las manos—. No he matado a nadie. Desafortunadamente he visto lo que han hecho con tus compañeras y no he podido hacer nada para ayudarlas. Perdón —sus ojos estaban cristalinos y sus mejillas coloradas. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé sabiendo que él lo necesitaba tanto como yo.

— Pensé que no volvería a verte. No tienes idea de lo mucho que he sufrido creyendo que voy a caer muerta en cualquier lugar o capturada. Es horrible, TK.

— Ya, tranquila. Yo también te extrañé mucho, Kari. Fui muy estúpido al haberte dejado hace tres años, al no haber vuelto para darte una oportunidad, yo…

— Shhh —puse una mano en su boca para callarlo. Ambos llorábamos, entre la felicidad de habernos reencontrado y el temor de volver a perdernos—. Eso ya pasó hace mucho y créeme que nunca te odié ni guardé rencor por tu decisión —acaricié una de sus mejillas y él cerró los ojos dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

— Tengo que advertirte que a partir de ahora no será sencillo. Soy el brazo derecho del sargento al mando por lo cual soy requerido en el cuartel. Si te llevo allá… —la sola idea pareció repugnarle e hizo un gesto de desagrado—. No. Lo mejor será que permanezcas aquí hasta que me notifiquen si nos vamos a otro lado.

— ¿Entonces qué pasará? ¿Cómo… vas a llevarme?

— No lo sé. Ya se me ocurrirá algo en el momento. Vendré a verte todos los días y te traeré comida y lo que te haga falta, lo prometo —asentí simplemente y él me dio un beso en la frente.

— ¿Te quedas hoy conmigo a dormir? —TK sonrió y asintió.

Nos acomodamos en un colchón viejo. Él me puso su sudadera para taparme. Ambos estábamos de frente, sin decir nada. Volví a prestarle atención a sus preciosos ojos azules que seguían igual de cautivadores que siempre a excepción de las bolsas ojerosas bajo éstos. Me puse a pensar en lo difícil que debió haber sido para él ver tantos crímenes injustos y no poder hacer algo al respecto. Supongo eso era unas cien veces peor la condena que a como yo me sentía con respecto a Mandy.

Volví a inhalar el sabor de su respiración que me hizo recordar momentos muy agradables de mi adolescencia y juventud. TK me acarició una mejilla apartando un mechón de cabello de mi rostro. Volvimos a mirarnos hasta que se acercó a besarme. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, tal cual los recordaba.

Si en algún lugar de mi trayectoria había sido capturada y asesinada, o había muerto por hipotermia, y éste preciso momento era el cielo… yo agradecía no recordar mi muerte y haber llegado a éste lugar.

Pero no. Estaba viva. Más viva que nunca. Y TK estaba conmigo.

* * *

 **Creo que estoy bastanteeee inspirada! Plus: hoy es mi cumpleaños, yeeeiiii! Disfrútenlo :)  
**


End file.
